Mega Evolution and the return of a Legend!
by Holy157
Summary: After returning home from Kalos, Ash decided that he needed to train to finally become a Pokemon Master. Promising May that he would return one day for her, Ash left after having expressed his feelings for her. Returning years later and meeting up with friends again, Ash decides to not reveal himself so he can see how much has changed, and if May still holds his heart in her hands.
1. The Legend returns!

**What's this? Another Advanceshipping story while I'm still working on one? Yes, this a new story which I'm going to work on. The idea came to my mind while reading some other stories and I thought that I should start working on it before I forgot the entire idea. Anything to expect from this one? Not really, maybe a little longer than my usual five chapter stories. This story takes places after Kalos, so the entire anime is canon, but I won't use any of the characters from Kalos and only one from Unova. Without further delay, Welcome to Chapter 1!**

**Here're the ages, the first one indicates the ages during the first paragraph, while the second is the age during the majority of this story. I might use the younger ages during flashbacks.**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Having said goodbye to all of his friends, there were only two left. Walking over to the first one our young hero held out his hand. His older friend took it.

"Pokemon Master Ash, make us proud," Brock said.

"Pokemon doctor Brock, I know you can do it," Ash responded, knowing Brock wanted to become a Pokemon doctor. Letting go of his hand, Brock pulled Ash in for a deep hug. Responding, Ash patted Brock a few times on the back before separating and watching him walk away.

"Well, it seems like we're the only ones left," May said as Ash walked over to her.

"It seems so, Sapphire," Ash responded, using her name he came up for May.

"Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise on my honor as a Pokemon Master that I'll return."

"I guess we'll see each other then," May said while starting to turn around.

"May, wait!" Ash shouted, making May stop in her tracks. Walking over to her, Ash could only look in her eyes.

"What's it , Ash?" May asked, surprised by Ash's sudden burst. Not saying anything, Ash leant in and gave May a quick peck on her lips.

"Goodbye Sapphire," Ash said, before walking away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, having turned around on Ash's shoulder and waving to May. Placing her fingers on her lips, May could only regret having let Ash leave. And she knew what she was feeling inside her heart. May knew that Ash felt the same and would return one day and tell her.

* * *

"Do you think this was the right choice, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pikapi, chu pika," was the only thing Pikachu said, making sure Ash would return to his friends one day.

"You're right, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. I'll return to you Sapphire, I promise."

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be back," Ash said, having returned from his year long training and travelling.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, pointing in a certain direction.

"How could I've forgotten him?" Ash asked his best friend, seeing the purple haired man stand there looking at him. Not saying a single word, the man walked over to him.

"I see you've returned, Pokemon Master Ash," Paul said, with a smile on his face as he looked at Ash.

"And I thought no one would recognize me," Ash said with a somewhat annoyed tone. Having put on a cloak, most people would never guess who he was. And for those who wanted more, he had changed his appearance enough to make only very few recognize him.

"You think I could ever forget the boy who taught me the meaning of being a trainer? The boy who wanted to be a Pokemon Master and not knowing how to be one?" Paul questioned.

"I more meant that you could recognize me so quickly," Ash said, scratching his head a little.

"I don't really know, I just felt like I knew you," Paul stated, having no idea why he had managed to recognize Ash.

"I actually planned to not reveal myself, but with you recognizing me I'll have to ask you to play along in my little act," Ash said, having a smile on his face.

"What play?" Paul asked, not knowing what Ash meant.

"Well, I want you to act like I'm not who I'm. My name is Red and I'm a trainer from Mt. Silver," Ash explained to Paul, who nodded and had no problem in tricking the others.

"I'm fine with that, but believe me. You know that some of them will recognize you," Paul said, wanting to make sure that Ash knew that not everyone out there would fall for his acting.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I'm going to act quite different from the way you know me," Ash said, knowing exactly how he would act.

"Well, should we start the act right now? Everyone is training for the tournament. I hope you're in it, right?" Paul asked, always looking for a chance to battle Ash.

"Did you expect something else?" Ash asked Paul, having a confident look on his face.

"Maybe you need some training," Paul joked as he lead the way to the training fields.

"Well buddy, time for you to hide," Ash said to Pikachu, who quickly took his place in Ash's bag, who had placed a bottle of ketchup in the bag. Seeing that May was battling surprised Ash the most, especially as he saw that she was battling Gary and his Blastoise.

"Surprised to see her battle?" Paul asked, knowing what Ash was thinking.

"Is May participating?" Ash asked, not having recovered from the shock of seeing May train to battle in a tournament for the best trainers only.

"Yes, and believe me, May has gotten a lot stronger since you left," Paul said, looking at the battle.

"It seems like she's losing," Ash said, wanting to support her but know he couldn't do that without revealing himself.

"Well, she hasn't the support of her friend."

"I know what I'll do!" Ash exclaimed, walking a little faster towards the battlefield. His idea was mostly based on luck, hopefully luck would be on his side.

"Hey Paul!" Brock shouted, who had noticed Paul was joining them. But then he noticed the cloaked figure following him.

"I see you've already noticed my new friend," Paul said, snickering lightly at the thought of acting everything. Having gotten attention, Max, Iris, Professor Oak, Lance and Ash's mother looked at him. Not saying anything, Ash was mostly focused on the battle.

"What's your name?" Brock asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"Red," was the only thing Ash said, trying to sound different and more serious.

"It has been a while," Lance said as he heard the name, knowing it was Ash.

"Well met Lance," Ash responded, returning his attention to the battle.

"How do you know him Lance?" Brock asked, surprised Lance knew Red.

"I've battled him a few times, it has been a draw so far," Lance explained.

"Don't remind me Lance," Ash said, not liking that he and Lance were even.

"Hey, we should cheer on our friends instead," Brock quickly said, having noticed the battle was coming to an end.

"Hey!" Ash shouted to May, setting his plan in motion. Turning to look at him, May was taken by surprise as she the cloaked figure walk towards her.

"I see your battle isn't going so well and wondered if I could take over," Ash explained, wanting to show everyone something he had mastered during his journeys, and he wanted to beat Gary once again.

"Well, uh, alright," May stuttered, not knowing why she felt this weird as she watched the cloaked figure.

"Blaziken, will you battle with me?" Ash asked the Pokemon, hoping he would help him.

"Blaze," the Pokemon responded, nodding its head.

"My pleasure," Ash said, having understood that Blaziken wanted to beat Gary's Blastoise. Whispering something in its ear, Ash walked over to his place on the battlefield.

"This is a battle between Red from Mt. Silver and Gary Oak from Pallet Town! Begin!" Brock announced, having taken the role of the referee.

"Lets's finish this Blaziken! Mega Evolution now!" Ash shouted, revealing a stone in his hand. Holding it up, a bright light shot out of it. Blaziken, who never had done something similiar before, jumped up and catched the light. Being surrounded by a white light, which's associated with evolution, with everyone staring at Blaziken in surprise.

"What's happening?" May asked, who thought Blaziken couldn't evolve. No one responded, only looking at Blaziken.

"Well this might be interesting." Gary stated, knowing that his chances were slim.

"Extremespeed into Blastburn, Blaziken!" Ash shouted, having seen that Blastoise was quite beaten.

"Hydro Cannon, Blastoise!" Gary shouted, mostly in a desperation attempt to avoid losing. But it was too late, Blaziken dodged the Hydro Cannon. Appearing next to Blastoise, Blaziken had an orange ball in his mouth. Releasing the ball, a massive orange explosion surrounding Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Red from Mt. Silver!" Brock shouted, ending the battle. No one said anything, just looking as Ash held up the stone and absorbed a light from Blaziken. Going through a similar process, Blaziken returned to his original form. May ran over to Blaziken, first looking at him then at Ash. Being afraid that May had somehow recognized him, Ash turned away from May and started walking away. Expecting May's voice, Ash instead heard another girly voice.

"Hey Mr. Champion, could we've the honor of you joining us for dinner?" a voice Ash knew all too well asked. Turning around, Ash could see Iris standing with the others, having a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Noticing that she had different clothes on than when he had met her, Ash remembered that Lance had mentioned Iris being Champion of Unova.

"With such wonderful company I possible can't decline." Ash said, whispering something as he walked past May. Blushing heavily, May noticed that no one had heard the last words. Quickly following the rest, as she had stopped as she heard the words. Seeing that May had stopped, Ash had to call for her.

"You coming Princess?" Ash asked with a smile on his face, but it was not enough to stop his longing to reveal himself to May.

"Coming!" was the only thing May shouted, as she hurried after Ash.

* * *

Having finished dinner, everyone had started a conversation with at least someone. Besides Ash, who was just listening. Having noted that Ash wasn't talking, May tried to think of something she could ask him. At the same time Ash thought about something to talk about with May.

"So, what's a coordinator like you doing in a tournament for trainers?" Ash asked, surprised that May was taking part in the tournament.

"A friend of mine, a trainer, taught me everything I know. Which also included how to battle. But he left four years ago, so I decided to battle for him." May explained, having a longing in her voice that Ash knew all too well.

"Do you still believe that he'll return?" Ash asked, wanting to know if she still believed in his promise.

"Of course he'll will!" May exclaimed, a little bit too loud.

"I'll have to pardon," Ash said, putting up a brilliant act, "but I need to train."

"Wait!" May shouted, running after Ash to ask him a favor.

"What's it?" Ash asked, not looking at May while he continued to walk to his destination.

"Blaziken asked if you could train with him and well, I thought I could use some training as well." May said, hoping Ash would accept.

"Don't expect any special treatment though." Ash responded, hiding a smile under his cloak.

* * *

Having arrived at the battlefield, Ash and May were just sitting next to each other, watching the wild Pokemon play.

"So, are you ready to train?" Ash asked, as he was standing up and walking over to his side of the field.

"Could I ask a favor of you?" May asked, while looking at Ash.

"Alright, but if you ask another one you're going to pay for them."

"Could you take your cloak off?"

"Are you serious?" Ash asked as he heard May's words, having tensed as she had spoken those words.

"Yes, or do you've a problem with that?"

"No." was the only thing Ash said as he pulled back his hood. Having pulled his hood back, Ash pulled his entire cloak over his head. May, who was unable to not drool, could only stare at Ash. Sporting a red vest with a black t-shirt under it, black jeans and a red cap with yellow trim like his vest. Noticing that May didn't recognize him, Ash tried to come with a witty comment.

"Enjoying the sight or should we start training?"

"We can start training!" May exclaimed, having stared longer than needed.

"Show yourself Charizard!" Ash shouted, throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Alright, let's go Blaziken!"

* * *

Having trained different techniques and battled for over an hour, Ash heard that someone was clapping. Turning to the direction where it was coming from, Ash and May saw that it was Lance watching them.

"May! What an impressive performance!" Lance shouted, starting to walk to them.

"Did I do that good?" May asked, not believing that Lance was praising her.

"You did better than anyone could expect, even if Red was holding back." Lance said, having a small smile on his face.

"Holding back?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips while leaning forwards and pouting.

"Well, I didn't think it would be fair if I had went all out on you and it would've been no training either." Ash tried to explain, not wanting to feel May's anger.

"Maybe you're right." May responded, Ash recognizing the soft tone in her voice.

"Hey Lance, I could care less why you're watching us train this late but I think it's time for all of us to sleep."

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow." Lance stated, turning around while walking away.

"Ugh, my room is so far away." May complained, not wanting to walk all the way back.

"You could sleep in my room if you want to."

"Sure, but I don't want to know what Dawn will come up with once she finds out I didn't sleep in our room."

"Alright, let's go!" Ash shouted, picking up May and carrying her bridal style. Surprised, May quickly adjusted putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. As Ash looked down at her he could see May blushing faintly before turning her head away. Having found his room, and managed to open without putting May down, Ash carried her inside.

"Here you go Princess, this is your bed." Ash stated, putting her down on her bed. Once again May blushed as she looked at Ash, not recognizing him. He was quite good looking after all and well trained.

"Thank you." May mumbled, knowing it wasn't that normal to carry a person to your room without a good reason. Not hearing a response, May fell asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

"Enough Lucario!" May heard a voice shout, from outside. Walking to the window, she could see Red and Lucario battle each other with only their fists. Not saying anything, May left the room and went to find a way to the battlefield.

"So, you still think you can win?" May continued hearing Red's voice. As she entered the battlefield, she saw both Red and Lucario having an Aura Sphere in their hands. Not having noticed her, they were staring at each other before releasing the spheres. Creating a massive explosion, May had to cover her face to not get dust in her eyes and not see anything. Removing her hands, May could see Red and Lucario lying on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" May asked, not seeing a reason to laugh. Seeing that Red was still laughing, Lucario decided to talk instead of him.

'Well, we had some fun fighting and normally I win. So when it ended in a draw we both decided that we needed to laugh. I suppose you're Lady May?'

"I'm no Lady, that's for sure. I'm just a friend of Red."

"Only a friend?" Ash asked, having listened to the conversation between May and Lucario.

"Huh? Aren't we friends?" May asked, trying to hide the fact that she understood what he meant. But before they could continue, they both heard a voice they recognized all too well. And it was cheery as always.

"May!" Dawn shouted, running over to her.

"You don't need to shout Dawn." May said, after Dawn had reached her.

"Well, you weren't in your room this morning and you never came back yesterday evening. Am I not allowed to worry?" Dawn asked, pouting a little.

"Isn't she old enough to care of herself?" Ash asked, not going to let Dawn roll over May.

"So, where've you been the entire night?" Dawn asked, ignoring Ash.

"Well, I couldn't bother walking back to our room. So Red allowed me to sleep in his room." May explained, not knowing Dawn's reaction. Ash quickly stood up and started walking away, hoping he would be out of reach when Dawn started. But it wasn't to be.

"You and Red slept together?!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know the basic idea of this story has been used a lot, but I think I could add my own twist to it. I won't publish another chapter until I've finished my other project but until then I want reviews! Until next time!**


	2. Let the love unfold!

**Six reviews on the first chapter? Amazing! I didn't think so many would enjoy the first chapter. I'm not going to talk much and just let you enjoy this chapter. Welcome to Chapter 2!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"So, did you sleep together or not?" Dawn asked, having asked the same question multiple times while walking to the cafeteria.

"No, we didn't sleep together Dawn. Red, please explain it to her." May said, getting slightly annoyed at Dawn for asking the same question so many times.

"We had separate beds and never shared one." Ash said, not going to let Dawn roll over May completely, even if hadn't helped her earlier. Not asking anymore, the three friends entered the cafeteria where everyone was sitting and waiting for them. To Ash's surprise he saw Drew standing there, leaning against a wall. As Drew looked at him, Ash knew that Drew had recognized him.

"So we meet again Red." Drew started, knowing that the others didn't know who he really was.

"Why does this always happen to me? Wasn't meeting once enough to scare to you away?" Ash asked, smiling at Drew's acting. Walking over to him, Drew leant a little closer.

"So, it looks like she still holds your heart in her hands. And I've understood that she loves you. But, when will you reveal yourself?"

"I don't know. I'll know when the time has come."

"Well than Ash. If you ever need a rival just call me." Drew finished, before leaving the cafeteria.

"What did Drew say?" May asked, surprised that Drew seemed to know Red so well.

"Nothing important, just some words of wisdom." Ash responded, knowing that Drew had admitted his support of Ash's love for May.

"May, aren't you hungry?" Brock asked, holding two bowls of ramen in his hands. Taking hers quickly, May sat down and started eating the speed Ash remembered. Forcing himself to eat slower, to not get any attention, Ash could only look at May. Her beauty had only grown over the years since he had left.

"It's time!" a new voice exclaimed, which Ash knew belong to Lance.

"I suppose the battles have been decided?" Ash asked, not worried about who he would face.

"They've, but I should've known you wouldn't worry." Lance responded, walking over to the group.

"I expect you in the top four Lance, else I would be more than disappointed."

"Well, aren't we a bit overconfident?" Paul now entered the conversation.

"Oh, a trainer who didn't finish first in the Sinnoh League thinks he stands a chance against the strongest trainers here?" Ash countered, trying act like Paul would.

"Well, neither Paul or I have a real rival to battle here so I can't really say I'm that excited to battle."

"I guess you all miss your friend?" Ash asked, starting to regret that he didn't reveal himself yet.

"We do, even though we were rivals we were still friends." Gary stated, remembering his final battle against Ash.

"No time to waste, our battles will start soon." Ash said, wanting to leave so that he didn't have to think of when he would reveal himself to his friends. Seeing that he was leaving, May quickly ran after him. Taking hold of his hand, Ash turned around and was surprised to see May holding his hand and just looking at him.

"Do you need any help Princess?" Ash asked, while continuing to walk and pulling May with him.

"Well, we're going to have our battles pretty much after each other and we'll battle on the same battlefield, so I thought you could use some company."

"Company? I haven't had that for many years." Ash responded, enjoying May's company as much as he could without going overboard.

"You know, for some reason you remind me of my friend who left many years ago."

"I do?" Ash asked, hiding a big grin under his hood.

"Not exactly, you're completely the opposite of him but I still feel like I'm together with him and talking to you."

"What would you do if you would meet him today?"

"I don't know, I would probably confess my love for him." May answered, having a deep blush on her while she was talking. Barely able to stop himself from jumping in joy, Ash could only stare at May. He would reveal himself to her today. He hoped she wouldn't be angry at him for having her confess to him when she didn't even know she was talking to him.

* * *

"How're our new friends doing?" a man asked, wearing black cloak with gray hair hanging down.

"They're doing great. They've finally learnt to obey our orders and they've understood what'll happen else." a younger man responded, looking at his superior.

"They hate to fight with each other, but the pain will force them. Now I just need to find that pest of a trainer who thinks he's something special." the older man stated, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

"Oh man, Max couldn't have less luck." May said, as she watch him and Red enter the battlefield. As Ash saw he was going to face Max, and end his dream of getting any further, Ash felt a little sting in his heart. But that wouldn't stop him, he would continue to fight until he had won.

"This'll be a one on one battle between Red from Mt. Silver and Max Maple from Petalburg City!" the referee shouted. Knowing what to do, both trainers took a pokeball from their belt and threw it into the air.

"Let's go Lucario!" Ash shouted, knowing that he would most likely win.

"Your time to shine Slaking!" May shouted to his Pokemon. Looking at his hand, Ash knew he wouldn't use it unless he really needed. With the only spectator being May, no one of his future opponents would know about his hidden trick.

"Aura Sphere, Lucario!" Ash shouted, hoping he wouldn't need to fight Slaking any longer than needed.

"Counter it with Hyper Beam, Slaking!" Max ordered, having no plans on losing. Keeping it up for a long time, Ash had to admit that Max's Slaking was far from a pushover. He knew what he had to do, fiddling the stone a little in his hand.

"This ends now! Mega Evolution go!" Ash shouted, revealing the stone in his hand.

"No way!" Max shouted, not knowing that Red had more than one stone. Releasing a white light, Lucario catched it. Transforming, Max could see the difference. And he knew that this battle was over.

"Lucario, finish this! Use another Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted, having no intention on letting this battle go any longer. Releasing an Aura Sphere bigger than what Max had ever seen, he could only watch in horror as Slaking got knocked out by the single attack.

"The winner is Red from Mt. Silver!" the referee shouted, lifting his flag towards Ash's side.

"You did well Slaking, return." Max said, returning his Pokemon to his ball. Doing the same thing, Ash held out his hand, which Max took.

"You're a strong trainer, but until you've more experience you won't get any further." Ash said, looking at Max.

"I've never seen such power before. I hope you'll go far Red." Max responded, looking at the trainer before leaving the battlefield.

"Do you really need to go this harsh on my brother?" May asked accusingly, as she walked over to Ash.

"He was stronger than I thought. I could've probably beaten him without using Lucario's Mega Evolution, but it would've just hurt Lucario more than needed.." Ash stated, unable to look at May any longer.

"I'm hungry, do you want to join me for dinner?" May asked, already heading to the cafeteria.

"Sure." Ash quickly said following May to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Your appetite reminds me of my friend who left many years ago." May said, watching with fascination as Ash was eating. Having forgotten, Ash quickly looked up blushing slightly in an attempt to cover himself. He had to reveal himself eventually, and he planned on doing it when he and May were alone.

"Want to watch the remaining matches and then eat dinner with everyone?" Ash asked, glancing at May.

"Sure, do you know where they're?"

"I got no idea, but we can find out!" Ash exclaimed, taking May by her hand and pulling her with him. Blushing slightly at the touch, May ignored it and tried her best to follow him without tripping. Finding out where the matches were held, Ash and May only managed to catch the last glimpse of Paul's match, where he had a dominating victory.

"Congratulations Paul." Ash said, walking over to Paul, patting his friend on the back.

"I had hoped for a challenge but I didn't really get one did I?" Paul countered, not happy over having an easy match.

"You shouldn't expect that much Paul, many of these trainers are good but we're simply better." Ash stated, walking back to the others. Leaning closer to May, he started whispering something in her ear.

"Hey, what would you think about some training after dinner?"

"So I can sleep in your room again?"

"Maybe." Ash responded, quickly walking away, leaving May baffled. Managing to catch up him, they all together headed to dinner where they discussed their matches. Except Max.

"Why're you so down Max?" Brock asked, worried about his friend.

"I lost my match." Max simply said, not going any deeper on the subject of his loss.

"Hey Max, stop taking it so hard. I've trained for many more years than you've and I've travelled thought Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. After that I've trained for over a year. My experience surpasses that of many of the older trainers. So, there's no reason for you to take that loss so harsh." Ash said, not wanting Max to feel so down because of a single defeat.

"But your Pokemon possess power beyond what I ever imagined." Max continued, still not accepting his loss.

"Max, the power of Mega Evolution is far beyond what a normal trainer can understand. Only those trainers who love their Pokemon and whose Pokemon trust their trainers above anything can tap into the power of Mega Evolution. I found it two years ago, but I only managed to use it half a year ago." Ash explained.

"So, I might be able to use it eventually?" Max asked, getting his hopes up.

"Of course you'll!" Ash exclaimed, happy to see his friend back in a good mood. Having finished dinner, everyone walked together. Ash quickly left them, giving them a notice that he going to train. As they entered their room, Iris and Dawn quickly went to bed which allowed May to sneak out. Not managing to find the battlefield, after walking around for over ten minutes May finally found it. Expecting to see a battle, May instead saw Red stare at the stars. Not wanting him to notice her, she slowly walked over to him and lay down next to him.

"You took you time." was the only thing Ash said, without looking at May.

"Well, the battlefield wasn't the easiest to find." May pouted.

"Why did you think I chose it?" Ask asked, standing up and holding his hand for May to take. Taking his hand, Ash quickly pulled her up but never let it go until they reached the middle of the battlefield. Missing the feeling of holding hands, May just stood there for a second before heading to her side of the field.

"Ready to lose Princess?" Ash shouted from his side of the field, just looking at May.

"Yes!" May shouted back, blushing every time he called her Princess.

"Let's go Lucario!" Ash shouted, releasing his companion from its ball.

"Show yourself Blaziken!" May shouted as she released her starter. She hoped that he would eventually teach her the secret of Mega Evolution.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted, wasting no time.

"Dodge it Blaziken!" May ordered, hoping Blaziken would stand a chance against such a strong Pokemon. Once again they battled for oven an hour, until Ash surrendered and gave May the win.

"Seems like you won." Ash said, having a smile on his face while leaving the battlefield.

"You let me win." May pouted, not happy that she won because he surrendered.

"Whatever, you're getting stronger each time." Ash said, not going to argue with May.

"Will you ever teach the secret of Mega Evolution?" May asked, getting Ash's attention as soon as she said those words.

"You want to learn about it?" Ash responded, completely taken off guard by May's question.

"Yes." May said, having no doubt in her voice.

"Alright, I'll teach you everything I know about it tomorrow."

"Thank you!" May exclaimed, quickly hugging Ash to his surprise. Not wanting the embrace to stop, Ash hugged her back until finally letting her go.

"I think you should take your leave before your friends make false assumptions again." Ash said, not wanting to hear Dawn ask all of her annoying questions again.

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow!" May said, walking back to her room.

"Goodbye Sapphire." Ash mumbled, hoping May wouldn't hear it. May was in complete shock as she heard those words. No one knew of that name, besides on person. But he wasn't here. It couldn't be. May quickly ignored all logic and turned around.

"ASH!" May shouted as loud as she could, rushing to him without hesitation. Sighing lightly, Ash turned around and held his arms wide open. Jumping into his arms, May couldn't believe it. Ash was back. He really was back!

"I missed you so much!" May nearly screamed into Ash's chest as he was spinning her around while she held on to him.

"I missed you so much too, Sapphire." Ash said, using her nickname. Having put her down, May hugged Ash will all the power she could muster.

"Don't you need to tell me something?" May asked, having a slight smile on her face.

"I do?" Ash asked, faking surprise,

"Don't avoid my question!" May said, hitting Ash in the chest.

"I love you Sapphire." Ash said, leaning closer to May and not giving her any time to respond. Kissing her on the lips, Ash wasn't really sure what to do. Just kissing her lips, Ash was surprised as May tried to get tongue into his mouth. Not complaining, Ash was surprised by the overwhelming sensation. Putting her arms around his neck, Ash responded by putting his hands on her waist. Giggling slightly into the kiss, May enjoyed Ash's touch. separating, after what felt like an eternity they only looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did! I thought about cliffhanging you when Ash said May's nickname, but I'm not that mean. Next chapter will be dedicated to the shipping only. Review are always welcome. Until next time!**


	3. Let the battles begin!

**Finally I've released Chapter 3! I know I took a long break from writing, but now I'm back. So, what can you expect? Well, this chapter is pretty much only Advanceshipping which means it's fluffy. But, I also added another scene where I finally reveal our main villain. Also someone, kindly enough, pointed out the horrible battle in the last chapter. Yes, I know it was really bad. But I had never intended on making it good. Next chapter you can finally expect a real battle, and I'll actually use multiple attacks and try to stay close to Pokemon logic. As usual, reviews are always welcome! Welcome to Chapter 3!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"If there's one thing I regret when I left all those years ago, it's that I never told you my feelings. But, I didn't want to confess my feelings and then just leave you for multiple years." Ash said, after having had another passionate kiss with May.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" May asked, resting her head on Ash's chest while just standing there.

"No, it doesn't matter at all." Ash responded, stroking May's head slightly while looking at her beautiful face. Shoving her away from him, Ash put his hand on her waist while guiding her to his room where they could sleep.

"Should we maybe share a bed this time?" May asked, having a glint in her eyes that Ash never had seen before. Not being able to respond, May quickly gave him a peck on his cheek while continuing to walk with him to their room.

"I like the sound of that, but I think we should first start from the beginning and we shouldn't go further than you want. I'm not going to force you into something that you don't want to do."

"You're so sweet Ash." May said, giving Ash another peck on the cheek. Having reached the room, Ash had to search for his keys. Finding it, he pulled it out of his bag and opened the door. Jumping straight at him was Pikachu, who had noticed May too late and didn't know that Ash and May were a couple. Noticing Ash's hand on May's waist, Pikachu understood what had happened.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, trying to make a thumbs up from Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." Ash responded, petting Pikachu behind his ear. In response Pikachu cooed while looking at May with interest.

"Did you miss me Pikachu?" May asked, trying to counter Pikachu's glare.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, not saying more than single words this evening. Deciding to mirror his trainer's feelings, Pikachu jumped onto May's shoulder while rubbing his head against her cheek.

"Well, it's time to go to bed. The bathroom's yours May." Ash said, nodding towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, everyone was laying in the bed, with Pikachu lying at the bottom of the bed. Wearing no clothes besides their underwear, Ash and May were enjoying this new form of physical contact.

"Goodnight Sapphire." Ash said, leaning in to give May a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Ash." May responded after they broke the kiss.

* * *

Waking up next day, Ash and May could barely contain their excitement of being together. The first thing they did as they got out of bed was to embrace each other and share a passionate kiss. Breaking apart they looked into their eyes and shared the second kiss of the day.

"Well good morning Sapph." Ash said, not thinking it was necessary after their kiss while having come up with a new nickname for May.

"Good morning you too. Since when did you call me Sapph?" May asked, having an amused look on her face as she had heard Ash's new name for her.

"Well, I needed a nickname for your nickname. So I came up with that. Are you alright with it?"

"Well, Sapphire sounds sweeter but I'm fine with Sapph." May responded, making Ash sweatdrop.

"Do you think you can manage to act like you don't know me when we're out in public?" Ash asked, regretting his question as he saw May's facial expression.

"What?!"

"No one knows who I'm, besides you and Paul. I know it'll be hard, but when we're alone I'll promise we can have some fun."  
"Alright." May said, blushing slightly at Ash's comment, misunderstanding what Ash said.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." Ash stated, holding his hand out to May. Taking the hand, May was guided to the cafeteria of the hotel by Ash in a rather quick manner. Pulling his hood over his head, Ash let go of May's hand and entered the cafeteria first. Looking back, Ash could see May pouting as he had let go of her hand.

"I love you Sapph." Ash mouthed, not wanting to draw any more attention than needed to himself. Surprised that Ash said those words, May once again blushed and turned away to not show it to anyone. Not noticing that people were coming from the direction she turned away too, May was surprised to find Dawn and Brock stand in front of her.

"Well, good morning you too." Dawn said, surprised to find May standing outside the cafeteria blushing without a reason.

"Uh, good morning." May mumbled, barely managing to get the words out of her mouth. Looking at Brock for help, he only shrugged his shoulder while entering the cafeteria finding the table he was looking for. Walking over to it, he sat down and was impressed by the mountain of food in front of him being devoured by a single person.

"Could I've something?" May asked, surprising everyone who heard her.

"Sure." Ash responded, trying to act like he usually did. Taking some things from his mountain, he put them down on May's plate without hesitation, earning weird looks from Brock, Dawn and everyone who had arrived.

"So, where did you go yesterday again?" Dawn asked, not imagining that May would go with Red again.

"Well, I fell asleep after some hard practice yesterday and never managed to reach my room." May explained, hoping the lie would get pass her friends.

"You fell asleep outside after training? You would really need to be tired to fall asleep outside."

"Who did you train with who could exhaust you that much?" Paul asked, trying to ruin Ash's and May's act.

"With Red." May responded, trying to sound as neutral as possible and not reveal any of her feelings.

"Well, you can continue talking. I'm done here." Ash said, taking his empty plate and leaving the cafeteria. Having eaten at a similar speed, but still slower to not draw any attention that she and Ash left at the same time, May repeated Ash's words and left the cafeteria.

"Something's different." Brock sated, watching as May left the cafeteria. Then he spotted, leaning at the entrance was someone who May followed.

"I didn't notice anything." Dawn said, having ignored the fact how May acted when she was around Red.

"Someone waited for May, and he had a cloak on." Brock explained, still looking in the direction where May had left.

* * *

"That was horrible!" May exclaimed, not having enjoyed the acting at the table, before Ash leant his head down and they shared a passionate kiss. Asking for entrance, May willingly let Ash's tongue inside her mouth enjoying the feeling of what he was doing.

"I think we should leave before the other follow us. I think Brock noticed something." Ash quickly said, taking May's hand and guiding her to a more secluded place. Giggling as they found a secluded place, Ash continued his exploration of May's mouth while moving his hands onto her back and then a bit lower. Maybe too low.

"Hey!" May nearly shouted, surprised at Ash's touch. But the scream didn't get very loud, mostly disappearing into the kiss. Moving his hand even lower, May didn't do anything this time. Instead she actually enjoyed Ash's touch, even if he promised to go slow. Maybe this was a way for him to speed things up?

* * *

"Where could they've gone?!" Dawn shouted, being angry at not finding May and Red.

"Seems like we lost them." Iris complained, followed by Paul, Gary and Brock.

"I wonder what May and Red are doing together." Gary mumbled for himself, wondering if they had something going on between each other.

"I couldn't care more, but I got a battle to train for." Paul stated, starting to walk away.

"Do you even know who you're facing off against?" Brock asked with interest, knowing Paul longed for a stronger opponent.

"No way! You're going to face Red in a three on three battle in a few hours!" Max exclaimed, having managed to find the information on his Pokenav.

"This might be remotely interesting." Paul said as he heard who his opponent was.

* * *

"So what do we now?" May giggled, holding Ash's hand while they walked together along the water.

"What do you say about me buying as much ice cream as you want?" Ash asked, having to smile at the thought.

"Pika, chu ka!" Pikachu shouted, not enjoying the thought that only May would get ice cream.

"You also want that much ice cream? If you want it you'll have to stop eating more than one ketchup bottle a day." Ash responded, seeing that Pikachu nearly started crying as he heard Ash's words.

"Hey, don't be so mean Ash!" May exclaimed, taking pity with Pikachu.

"I suppose you want me to buy Pikachu as much ice cream as he wants?" Ash asked, sulking a little.

"Pika!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder, approving of May's idea.

"Are you going to do anything interesting today?" May asked, not knowing if Ash had any battles.

"With the last preliminary matches ending yesterday, only 16 trainers are left. This means I'll have a three on three battle later today."

"Against who?"

"Paul."

"That might be interesting, he knows who you're right?" May asked, trying to remember if Ash had mentioned it earlier.

"He does, but I've no idea how he found out."

"When does the match start?"

"In two hours, but until then we can spend some time together and I can buy your ice cream."

* * *

"How's the training going? Are they finally working together?"

"They're, they managed to take out some of our stronger Pokemon while we restricted their powers. And they only did it because they worked together." the grunt reported.

"Excellent! Soon the boy will be no more and then there'll be no one to stop me!" Ghetsis shouted, having turned around to face the grunt.

"Shall we weaken them even further while pitting them against our strongest test Pokemon?"

"Yes, do it now!" Ghetsis shouted, unable to hide his anticipation for the moment when he could control those two Pokemon and destroy the little boy once and for all. What he didn't know was that destiny had other plans, not planning on letting him kill the boy he hated so much.

* * *

"How can't we find them?!" an angry Iris shouted, really wanting to find May and Red so she and Dawn could ask what they've been doing. After all, she and May managed to become good friends after they met on the ship taking them to the island outside of Unova's coast.

"We'll find them! And once we do we'll get them to tell us what they did!" Dawn continued, working together with Iris to find their two escaped friends.

"I think we should let them be, we'll find May eventually when she arrives to spectate Paul's match."

"Hmph, alright." Dawn said, pouting a little before giving up on the search.

"She's got some explaining to do." Iris added, having a similar facial expression to Dawn.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your ice cream?" Ash asked, directing the question both at May and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded, nuzzling his head against his trainer's.

"It was great!" May added, sharing Pikachu's opinion.

"Well, if you enjoyed it I can't complain. So, do you want to relax at the water before heading to the battlefield?"

"Sure, I can't kiss you while we're with the others, so I'm going to get in many as possible while we're alone." May said, being fully serious with her statement. Taking Ash's hand, she took him down to a small beach she had found earlier.

"So, what do we do now?" Ash asked, able to guess what May had planned. Not giving him an answer, they kissed passionately like they did before and they managed to keep going for a few more minutes.

"I think I'm going to make my clothes off and go swimming." May stated, having put on her bikini earlier this morning. Looking a bit surprised, Ash couldn't stop some drool forming in his mouth while he stared at May and her rather small bikini.

"Well, that's a great idea." Ash said, not able to stop staring at May.

"You seem to enjoy what you're seeing." May said, smirking as she saw Ash's look.

"As said, I'm not going to force anything on you. But you seem to want to make it harder for me." Ash responded, enjoying everything he saw as May was walking into the water.

"How much time do we left until you should be at the battlefield?"

"An hour."

"Which Pokemon will you use?"

"Lucario, Snorlax and Donphan."

"Oh, that sounds like a strong team." May said, having seen all of these Pokemon battle at least once.

"It's strong, and I should be able to defeat Paul with it."

"But Paul is quite strong. Have you trained so much that only someone like Lance could beat you?" May asked, surprised that Ash wasn't worried at all about facing Paul.

"Yes, even though I could mention a few names off trainers that could beat me."

"Maybe I'll beat you in the finals." May stated, actually wanting to reach the finals. Heading out of the water again, she lay down on her towel which she had brought along so she would be dry when they headed to the battlefield.

"You want to beat me in the finals? As much as I love you Sapph, that won't happen." Ash responded, having a smug look on his face.

"We'll see!" May countered, faking irritation about Ash's statement. Not wanting to get into an argument, Ash leant in and silenced May with a quick peck on her lips. Wanting more, May responded by leaning in and kissing Ash. Enjoying every single one like it was their first kiss, Ash asked for entrance into May's mouth who this time did the same thing. Having their tongue in each other's mouth, they continued kissing until Ash managed to get a glance on the watch.

"Hey, my match begins in five minutes!" Ash shouted, quickly having broken the kiss and putting his cloak back on.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, surprised by Ash's rash movements as he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to his battlefield.

* * *

"So Paul, do you think you can beat Red?" Brock asked, waiting outside the arena for Red to show up.

"Not really, I could probably force him to try but my chances at winning aren't great." Paul responded, knowing how strong Ash had become since their last meeting.

"Good to know that you're entering this match confident." Brock joked, knowing how serious Paul was about battles.

* * *

"We made it!" Ash exclaimed, relieved to see the battlefield.

"Want another kiss before heading over their?" May asked, not happy about having to act like she didn't know Ash. Quickly leaning in, this kiss was alot shorter because they didn't have that much time to play with before Ash had to be at the battlefield.

"I love you Sapph."

"I love you too Ash." May responded, separating from Ash before getting some distance from him. Pulling over his hood, Ash walked a little faster while May struggled to keep up with him. Unable to not do it, May always stole glances at Ash which he noticed. Turning his head a little, he smiled at her before focusing his attention to the direction of the battlefield.

"Red from Mt. Silver?" a guard asked, standing outside the small building that served as battlefield. Inside were only the two trainers allowed, the referee and the closest friends of the trainers. Taking their positions, both trainers smiled at each other while enjoying the moment of the old rivalry.

"This is a three on three battle between Red from and Paul from Veilstone City. You're not allowed to substitute Pokemon and you lose once all of your Pokemon have been defeated. Red from chooses Pokemon first!" the referee said, holding up a green flag.

"Let's go Donphan!" Ash shouted, throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Torterra, show him what you got!" Paul responded, releasing his strongest Pokemon first.

"Donphan vs Torterra! Begin!" the referee shouted.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! Not a lot I'll talk about, only that you'll see more of the villain, a bigger battle and more fluff in next chapter. Can you guess which two Pokemon I'm talking about? (Don't spoil it if you know) Reviews are always welcome! Until next time!**


	4. Revelations!

**Finally you'll see me write a full battle. No, it's not a 6 vs 6. That'll come later, but now I'll present you my first 3 on 3 battle! I put quite a lot of work into it, looking up which moves they knew in the anime and I tried to be as accurate as possible. If you think I did something point it out so I can fix it for next time. Review like always! Welcome to Chapter 4!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Torterra vs Donphan! Begin!" the referee shouted, having pulled down both of his flags.

"Alright Donphan, use Rollout!" Ash shouted, knowing that the best case he could've was a draw, especially against the powerhouse that Paul's Torterra was.

"Stop him in his tracks with Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted, having thought the same as Ash.

"Jump into the air Donphan!" Ash shouted, surprising even Paul who was used to some of his rather unorthodox strategies."Now, use Hyper Beam while Torterra can't do anything!"

"No, Torterra!"

"Donphan, get back onto the ground and use Rollout!" Ash continued, knowing Donphan had recovered from using Hyper Beam while he fell back onto the ground, wanting to get in as many hits as possible before Donphan would possible fall to the continental Pokemon.

"Use Leaf Storm, Torterra!" the order came out of Paul's mouth, he had to get hit on Donphan so he could finish it in one go.

"Go straight at him, Donphan!"

"Torterra, Hyper Beam while Donphan is so fast!" Paul screamed, having noticed that Rollout for the most part negated Torterra's Leaf Storm, even if Paul knew that Donphan took a beating from it.

"Dodge it Donphan!" Ash shouted, but it was too late. Torterra's Hyper Beam came at full speed and combined with the damage from Leaf Storm the Hyper Beam got a big hit on Donphan. Sending him flying, Donphan landed on his stomach without getting up. Both trainers know that his was minor victory for Paul. Normally Hyper Beam required the user to rest, but with Donphan recovering from the hit, and Torterra could rest without interruption from Donphan. Having recovered quicker, Paul knew he had to end it.

"Frenzy Plant to finish this Torterra!" Paul ordered, actually wielding a big grin. He was shocked that he managed to take down one of Ash's Pokemon, even if it was a ground type. Ash could only look as Donphan was unable to get up and dodge the Hyper Beam.

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!" the referee annouced, lifting his the green flag to signal Paul's side won.

From being exhausted Donphan went to fainted, which led to that Ash returned him to his pokeballs and put it on his belt.

"Maybe Red is just a big pushover!" Dawn exclaimed, happy to see Paul win.

"No, Red used a Donphan, which's a ground type, against Paul's Torterra which's his strongest Pokemon. And Donphan put up more of a fight than I expected, especially if you consider how strong Torterra is and that Donphan had the type disadvantage.

"Short battle huh?"

"Seems so, but believe me that this one will be longer." Ash stated, having a small smile on his face as he enlarged his next pokeball.

"Alright Snorlax, let's end this!"

"Torterra, open up with Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted, understanding what Ash meant with a long battle. Especially if he gave it his all. But he knew the pain Torterra would have to sustain just to beat Snorlax.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam straight through." Ash said, with a much calmer voice. Following his trainer's order, Snorlax charged up his Hyper Beam while watching the Leaf Storm slowly come towards him.

"Dodge it Torterra!" Paul screamed, knowing that this Hyper Beam might be the end for Torterra. Thought not in passive pain, it still hurt Torterra as he dodged he Hyper Beam. Being a strong Pokemon, even Torterra had to admit the strength of Donphan's Hyper Beam. But he wouldn't give up.

"Frenzy Plant into Earthquake while Snorlax is recovering!" Paul screamed to the top of his lungs, knowing this was his chance. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Ash once again watched as his Pokemon took a massive hit.

* * *

"Why isn't Red doing something?!" May screamed, not happy that Ash let his Pokemon got hit.

"There's nothing he could do, both times they were exhausted or had to recover." Brock responded, having watched enough battles to know what was happening.

* * *

"Alright, time to turn this around! Use Body Slam while Torterra is still close enough!" Ash shouted, not leaving Paul any time to react. Taking all of his power, Snorlax launched himself at Torterra, managing to get a good hit in. "Follow it up with Ice Punch!"

"Get out of there Torterra!" Paul ordered, but it was too late. The Ice Punch connected and actually froze one of Torterra's legs.

"That's the spirit Snorlax! Finish this with a Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted with everything he had, knowing he had defeated Torterra.

"Snorlax!" the Pokemon shouted as he released the orange beam at Torterra. Taking the hit, Torterra was sent flying and landed with a heavy thud which made the entire building shake.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!" the referee shouted from his elevated position.

"You did great Torterra." Paul said, pointing his pokeball at Torterra.

"Seems like we're even now. I hope you'll cut me some slack!" Ash shouted from his side.

"You think I'm scared? No way! Take him down Weavile!" Paul shouted, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Snorlax vs Weavile! Start!" the referee screamed, pulling down both flags.

"Snorlax, open up with a Body Slam into Mega Punch!" Ash ordered, using Snorlax's Body Slam as a form of movement to get close enough for some stronger attacks.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Paul countered, watching with content as Weavile dodged Snorlax's Body Slam. Releasing the Icy beam from its mouth, Snorlax took the hit but only grunted while staring at Weavile.

"Takedown!"

"Dodge!" Paul screamed, but it was too late. Getting hit, Ash once again employed his strategy.

"Ice Punch!" Ash shouted, hoping it would work.

* * *

"Why did Red use Ice Punch?" Dawn asked, only knowing it wouldn't be very effective because Weavile was part Ice type.

"Oh, I think he cared less about if it would do damage but more hoping to freeze Weavile in place. It would weaken Weavile and make him unable to dodge any of Snorlax's attacks." Brock explained, following the battle with interest.

* * *

"Mega Punch into Hyper Beam Snorlax!" Ash ordered, knowing it would knock Weavile out. Being freezed in place, Weavile stared in horror as the attack came flying. Closing its eyes, Weavile felt how it went flying before hitting the ground. Looking up it saw a orange beam heading straight towards it. Closing its eyes again, Weavile let the pain come before it fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Well done Snorlax!" Ash exclaimed, patting his Pokemon who looked at him a content smile.

"I'm not done yet! Electivire, finish it!"

"Snorlax vs Electivire

"Forgive me Snorlax." Ash mumbled to his Pokemon, looking sad as Electrivire charged up an attack.

"Thunder!" Paul shouted, having seen what Ash had done. Even if Snorlax hadn't taken a massive beating, it still was exhausted and couldn't battle much longer.

"Electivire!" the Pokemon shouted, releasing a massive thunder bolt from its body, aiming for Snorlax. Not even moving, Snorlax's eyes turned into swirls as it fainted.

"You did great Snorlax." Ash said with a sad smile on his face, taking out the pokeball he needed and returned Snorlax.

"Looks like we both got one Pokemon left, both still completely healthy. Do you still think you can win?" Paul asked, having a smirk on his face while having gained more confident that he could beat Ash.

"I sure am! Lucario, get ready!"

"Lucario vs Electivire! Go!"

* * *

"Oh man, I think Paul has lost now." May said, trying to act surprised as she saw Lucario.

"Why do you say that, May?" Gary asked, having listened to Brock's earlier explanations.

"Lucario can Mega Evolve." May stated.

"Well, even then Electivire is a strong fighter so I don't think he'll go down that easily May." Brock added, keeping his focus on the field, watching Red and Paul with interest.

* * *

"Electivire, Thunder!" Paul ordered, pointing at Lucario.

"Counter it with Aura Sphere, full power!"

"Break the thunder and get for close for Thunder Punch!" Paul shouted, watching as Electivire stopped using Thunder and quickly got closer to Lucario. Having to focus to not let his Aura Sphere falter, Lucario noticed Electivire's approach too late.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Block it with Force Palm, then use Close Combat!" Ash countered, knowing if it came down the wire Lucario would prevail. Blocking the Thunder Punch, Lucario prepared to use Close Combat.

"Thunder Punch followed by Ice Punch!" Paul shouted, hoping it would work. Blocking the first punch of Close Combat with Thunder Punch, Electivire quickly used Ice Punch while Lucario was thinking of what to do.

"Lucario!" Ash screamed as he saw Lucario get punched to the ground. The worst part was when he saw Lucario's feet freeze, limiting his movement heavily.

"Seems like your strategy worked after all." Paul commented, happy to've come up with the idea to use Ash's own strategy.

"Are you alright Lucario?" Ash asked, seeing Lucario nod. "Alright then, time to step it up!"

"What?! Paul exclaimed, not knowing what to think of Ash's words. Smirking, Ash pulled out the Lucarionite of his pocket while fiddling it a little.

"Seems like the tables have turned now Paul. Mega Evolution now, Lucario!" Ash shouted, holding the Lucarionite high up in the air. Releasing a white orb of energy from it, Lucario quickly caught which triggered the evolution. Sporting a sort of armor, made of yellow fur with a spike on his chest, more red on his paws. Add a coat of fur connected to his armor and his appendages grew longer.

"So you possess another Mega Evolution?" Paul asked, not liking where this was going.

"I do, so I thought about ending this. Extremespeed, Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted, not giving Paul any time.

"Dodge it!" Paul ordered, but it was too late. Electivire was exhausted, and he couldn't stand up for much longer. Getting close, the Dragon Pulse got even stronger and not getting weaker by travelling a longer distance.

"Quick Bone Rush into a maximum power Aura Sphere!" Ash screamed, hoping he could end the battle now. Summoning a bone in his hands, Lucario quickly closed the distance he had created and took a big swing at Electivire's head. Paul could only stare in horror as defeat was happening in front of him. Jumping back after using Bone Rush, Lucario summoned an Aura Sphere which was far bigger than a normal Aura Sphere. He fired it. A massive cloud of smoke covered the field, laying over the field for a minute.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Red from is the winner!" the referee shouted, not having seen such an exciting battle in a long time.

"Well fought Paul." Ash said, smiling at his opponent.

"I expected you to win a lot easier, but maybe you didn't use your strongest Pokemon?"

"Lucario is one of my best, Snorlax hasn't battled for a long time and Donphan isn't as trained as some of my other Pokemon." Ash explained, having a confident smile on his face.

"Even though I lost, you still lost." Paul responded, a grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Congratulations, Pokemon Master Ash." Paul said calmly, loud enough so everyone could hear.

On the sidelines, everyone stared at the cloaked man in horror. Was he really Ash Ketchum?

"Ash!" a girly voice screamed, which didn't belong to May.

"Oh man." Ash sighed, as he looked up he saw Dawn running at him full speed. Always being younger, Dawn saw Ash as her big brother while Ash saw Dawn as his little sister. Everyone had accepted their special relationship, but no one knew of the one he and May shared. And he wouldn't reveal it yet.

"Hey sis." Ash said, noticing that Dawn was hugging him tightly with her head on his chest, calling her by the nickname he used for her. May watched with interest, knowing that Dawn had no place in Ash's heart like she had herself. They saw each other like brother and sister, and May knew how much they meant for each other.

"Where've you been, Pokemon Master Ash?" Brock asked, waiting until Dawn had let go of May before he hugged his best friend.

"Well, I guess I've been here. Haven't I?" Ash asked, smiling a little.

"That's not what he meant Ashy-boy." Gary added, looking at Ash.

"We missed you, you know. Especially May!" Iris exclaimed, not knowing what had happened between Ash and May.

"I think we need a big celebration dinner, everyone is invited!" Brock said, trying to get through all the voices.

"Great idea, Brock!" Ash said, looking at his friend before they nodded too each other.

"I'm going to find Prof. Oak and your mother. They'll surely be interested in seeing you." Brock said, knowing how Ash's Mother would react.

"Uh, I hope my Mother won't kill me." Ash responded sheepishly, scratching his head, still showing sides of the old Ash.

"That's the spirit Ashy-boy!" Gary added, smirking a little.

"Well, well, has our Pokemon Master returned?" a green haired boy asked.

"I thought you had left, but did the words of my return spread so fast?" Ash countered, looking at Drew who was walking towards them.

"They did, and do you think I could possibly miss the return of our Pokemon Master?" Drew asked, grinning while shaking Ash's hand.

"I would suggest that you take that cloak off, before your Mother gets a heart attack." Gary stated, having seen Ash's Mother come towards them with following tight.

"Damn it!" Ash shouted, taking his cloak off and throwing it straight into Paul's face who had been listening to the interesting conversation going on.

"Oh, Ash!" his Mother shouted, squeezing Ash a bit too hard.

"Mom, I can't breath-" Ash started, but his Mother let go of him as soon as he said those words.

"I'm so sorry Ash, but it's just so great to've you back!" his Mother continued, looking at Ash with content.

"Ah Ash. You really need to show me more of those Mega Evolutions." said, never having heard of those.

"I'll tell you everything eventually , but right now we got a dinner to attend to!" Ash said, walking ahead of all his friends, heading straight to wherever Brock had planned.

"Ash, do you even know where you're going?" Brock asked, having read Ash's mind and knowing his horrible sense of direction.

"Uh,no." Ash sulked.

"Well, it's over there but I think I take the lead before you get too lost." Brock continued, taking the lead of the group.

"Hey buddy, I think you can come out." Ash said to seemingly no one.

"Who're you talking to Ashy-boy?" Gary asked, thinking Ash had gone mad.

"Pika!" a yellow rodent cheered as he got out of Ash's bag and took his rightful place on Ash's shoulder.

"It's great to be back huh?" Ash asked Pikachu, scratching him behind his ear which earned him a coo.

* * *

"Here we're!" Brock stated after a few more minutes of walking.

"Seems expensive." Ash responded, looking at the restaurant.

"Well, it's but that doesn't matter if you're in top eight of this tournament."

"Hey May, when is your match?" Ash asked, turning his attention to May.

"I think tomorrow afternoon." May said, trying to remember the exact time.

"Well, maybe you're more confident now." Paul stated, having a smirk on his face.

"Uh, let's have dinner!" May quickly responded, not wanting to get into the subject Paul wanted. Taking their seats, May managed to get next to Ash which made things a lot harder for her.

"Welcome, I see you've already looked through our menu. May I take your orders?" the waiter asked, looking at the rather big group. Giving their orders, everyone was in a conversation while Ash was in the focus. Unable to stop herself, May took Ash's hand under the table, making him blush slightly. Lucky for them, no one noticed except Brock who only shrugged it off.

"Here're your orders!" the waiter exclaimed, having called for help to carry all of the plates. "Anything more you need?" Everyone shook their head, so the waiter left and went back to his usual position. As usual, Ash and May were eating the fastest while the others only gave them looks.

"Hey Ash, how did you manage to eat normal while we didn't know who you were?" Brock asked, a grin all over his face.

"Oh man, it was hard. I really had to control myself. And when I saw May it just got even harder." Ash explained, earning laughs from everyone.

"I never thought you were such a good actor Ashy." Gary teased, being honestly surprised that Ash was such a good actor and more important having become such a good trainer.

* * *

"That was great!" Ash said as everyone left the restaurant.

"It was." May chimed in, being all giggly. Trying to not hold each other's hands, they hoped no one saw their attempts.

"Well, that restaurant was a good one." Drew stated, having more knowledge of such things then Ash.

"Where're you going May?" Dawn asked, as she saw May was not walking with them to their room.

"Well, me and Ash want to catch up so I thought I could use his spare bed again." May tried, hoping Dawn wouldn't start asking thing. Instead of asking anything, Dawn quickly runs up to Ash to whisper something to him.

"Hey Ash, is there enough place for three people in your room?" Dawn whispered, hoping Ash would say yes. She had no plans on getting closer to Ash, but she knew something was going on between him and May.

"Well, alright sis." Ash whispered back, unable to resist her look.

* * *

"Are they ready to move out?" Ghetsis asked, hoping they would be. His patience was slowly running out.

"They're and you can leave whenever you're ready sir!" the grunt said, not wanting to feel the anger of his boss even if he hadn't done anything.

"Get them ready, I'll need a few days to reach the island!"

"Yes, Sir!" the grunt responded, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey sis, here's the key. You can run up ahead but open the door if we knock. Alright?"

"Sure Ash!" Dawn said, running off with they key to the room.

"I don't think it was the best idea to let her sleep in our room." May said once Dawn was out of range.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it?" Ash countered, kissing May on the cheek.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Sapph."'

* * *

**Enjoyment? Excitement about my battle? Probably not. So, did you like the battle? I actually made sure Ash didn't use his strongest Pokemon and tried to make Ash not look like some sort of god while battling. Did someone see the Pearlshipping? Ido support Pearlshipping, but I do prefer keeping Ash and Dawn in more of a brother/sister relationship. Now, before I release Chapter 5, I planned to release a oneshot. What's it about? Well, it'll be a romance which doesn't contain an official shipping. You'll see, but if enough people show interest I might make a complete story out of it eventually. As always, please review and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Return of two Heroes!

**Short Chapter? For sure. I'm sorry if this one is a little shorter, but since have reached a waypoint and completed the subplot I cut this short and decided to make the next chapter a little longer. Now, to all Advanceshippers out there. I've planned to write a Pearlshipping story, which means no Advanceshipping. I'm sorry for all the Advanceshipping who follow me, but I think each pairing Ash has is interesting and deserves a story. So I'll write one. Also, I got a oneshot published and would love if you would read and review it. As always, reviews are appreciated. Welcome to Chapter 5!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Good morning Sapph." Ash whispered into May's ear before giving her a light peck on the cheek. It had the effect he wanted, she started to move meaning she was waking up.

"Uh, morning." May responded, rubbing her eyes before getting a good look. What she saw was surprising, Ash was fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Surprised that I'm up?"

"Well, yeah. Is Dawn up?"

"I'm here!" the bubbly voice said, having just left the bathroom, Wearing her normal attire, Dawn looked at May and Ash before leaving the room giggling.

"Whatever, give me ten minutes and I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll be waiting with Dawn outside." Ash said, leaving a few seconds later.

* * *

"So, why were you up so early?" Dawn asked, knowing that Ash wasn't the type who loved early mornings.

"I don't know, I just knew something big is going to happen today." Ash responded, not knowing if it was something good or bad.

"Maybe it's May's battle." Dawn stated, looking at Ash as she said her name.

"No, even though I'm excited to see her battle." Ash said, looking at the door. At that moment the door opened and there stood May. But she looked different.

"Nice look May." Dawn commented, seeing that May had some strands of hair hanging around her face.

"You look great Sapph!" Ash exclaimed, having forgotten to not use that name while others were listening.

"Sapph?" Dawn asked, having raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he started calling me Sapphire but then changed it to Sapph." May admitted, giggling slightly.

"It sounds so cute!" Dawn said, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Sis. Let's go and meet with the others and eat breakfast." Ash stated, walking ahead of the two girls. Trying to keep up with him, they soon reached the cafeteria where Brock, Iris, Gary, Drew and Paul were sitting and eating.

"Good morning you three." Brock said, being the first one to notice them.

"Morning Brock." Ash, May and Dawn said in union, laughing as they noticed it. Getting a plate and filling it, they sat down around the table and started eating. Striking pu conversations everyone talked with someone. Besides Ash, who was in deep thoughts about his feeling. Something was going to happen, and he was pretty sure it was something bad.

"Hey Ash, you look worried." Brock said, having noticed the look on his friend's face.

"I just feel something bad is going to happen today. But I don't know or when." Ash responded. Standing up, Ash started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, where're you going? My battle starts soon!" May shouted after him, knowing he would be there. He just waved and left the cafeteria.

"Something's wrong with him, and we're going to find out." Gary said to Drew and Paul, worried about his former rival.

* * *

"We're nearly their Sir." a grunt said, looking out over the ocean and seeing an island not so far away.

"Release them. I'll head over their first. Send some of our best men there too with our speed boats." Ghetsis said, enjoying the moment before he would kill Ash Ketchum.

"Yes Sir!" the grunt said, quickly walking inside the boat and to give out the orders Ghetsis just had given.

"Soon you'll be dead Ash Ketchum and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ghetsis shouted to the island, knowing no one would hear him.

* * *

"Pikachu, do you know why I've this bad feeling?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Pika!" the yellow rodent said, shaking its head.

"Maybe we'll find out soon what it's about." Ash said, walking along the beach.

"Finally I found you!" a voice shouted from behind Ash, a massive thud followed.

"Ghetsis!" Ash shouted as he had turned around and saw who he was facing. Then Ash's eyes widened as he saw the two creatures next to Ghetsis.

"Surprised to see them? They wouldn't even work together and even less fight for me. But now, they obey without hesitation while knowing what happens if they resist!" Ghetsis explained.

"Pikachu, run!" Ash said to Pikachu, who looked surprised at its trainer.

"Chu Pika, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes I'll be alright. Now run!" Ash screamed. Not waiting, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran the direction they had being coming from.

"How honorable, but it won't save you! Now die!" Ghetsis ordered, having Reshiram charge up a Flamethrower and Zekrom a Thunderbolt. Putting a hand on his belt, Ash noticed he had only one pokeball with him.

"Let's go Charizard!" Ash screamed as he threw the pokeball in the air.

"Do you think a single Pokemon can defeat my two legendaries? Gods? Foolish boy, you'll pay for your foolishness! Flamethrower, Thunderbolt on Charizard!"

"Dodge it Charizard then use Dragon Rage on Reshiram!" Ash ordered, he had to focus down one while dodging attacks from the other. Charizard's Dragon Rage quickly went towards Reshiram who didn't dodge it.

"Do I need to order everything?! Zekrom, Thunderbolt while Charizard is still on the ground!"

"Dodge it Charizard!"

"Not this time! Reshiram Dragonbreath!" Ghetsis ordered, losing patience.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed, but it was too late. Having dodged the Thunderbolt, the Dragonbreath got a direct hit and sent him flying into the ground leaving a big crater.

"Reshiram use Dragonbreath again and Zekrom use Thunderbolt to finish this pathetic Pokemon!" Ghetsis continued, leaving Ash no time to do anything but watch as Charizard got hit by both attacks.

"Hey Ashy-boy! Get up!" a new voice shouted.

"What would May think when she hears that you're dead?!" a second voice joined.

"And you think you're a Pokemon Master?! Impossible!" a final voice added. Looking up, Ash could see three people standing there and encouraging him.

"You guys!" Ash shouted, not knowing why Gary, Drew and Paul were there while risking their lives.

"We'll take it from here Ashy-boy! Go Blastoise!" Gary ordered, releasing his strongest Pokemon.

"Take flight Flygon!" Drew followed, throwing the ball which released the dragon Pokemon.

"Torterra, show them how to really fight!" Paul screamed, shaking a little as the continental Pokemon landed on the ground.

"You think you can stop me?" Ghetsis asked, looking at them with a maniac smile on his face.

"We'll see about that! Hydro Cannon!"

"Got your back! Hyper Beam!"

"Let's destroy him! Leaf Storm!"

"Take the attacks." Ghetsis ordered calmly, having no plans on letting three pathetic Pokemon defeat him. All three attacks hit Reshiram who didn't even flinch.

"Such strength! How can we possibly defeat them?!" Drew asked, terrified by their strength.

"Let me handle this! Run while you still can!" Ash screamed, barely managing to stand on his legs after having fainted for a minute.

"Reshiram! Destroy him, Blue Flare!" Ghetsis ordered, using Reshiram's strongest attack.

"Ash!" his three rivals shouted, looking in terror as the attack was about to hit Ash and Charizard.

"Stand up Ash!" two voices shouted, one only resonating in their mind while the other one was clearly heard. A staff appeared in front of Ash and absorbed the attack.

"No! That's impossible!" Ghetsis, having flown into a fit of rage after he saw the attack being absorbed.

"Stand up Ash Ketchum, Aura Master of Kanto!" a voice Ash knew all too well.

"How? You were dead!" Ash screamed as he saw the man next to him.

"I was dead, but with a little help I'm standing here to help you!" Aaron stated, taking Ash's hand and pulling him up.

'And I brought him back!' the mental voice said, appearing with a flash on the other side of Ash.

"Mewtwo? What're you doing here?" Ash asked, completely ignoring the threat of Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Stop this folly now! Die, just die!" Ghetsis screamed, having fallen into his anger and not caring about anything anymore.

'Take this and destroy him once and for all.' Mewtwo said, holding out a Mega Evolution stone.

"Incredible. Alright let's do it! Mewtwo, Mega Evolution now!" Ash shouted, completely off-guard that Mewtwo would give such a powerful object, holding up the stone and releasing a white light from it. Catching it Mewtwo didn't change much, but instead gained a stronger physical appearance and sporting an armor.

"Impressive. But I also got something for you." Aaron said, handing Ash his staff.

"Why do you give it to me?" Ash asked, not understanding why he would need it.

"The stone at the top will allow Charizard to Mega Evolve." Aaron explained. As he took hold off the staff, Ash's appearance also changed now wearing an outfit similar to Sir Aaron's.

"Alright Charizard, you too! Mega Evolution now!" Ash continued, completely surprised by Charizard's transformation. Instead of being orange, he now was black and had blue flame instead.

"You fool! Why can't you die?! Even at the threat of death at hands of two gods you don't up!" Ghetsis continued to rage.

"Charizard, Blast Burn! Mewtwo, Hyper Beam! Aim for Ghetsis!" Ash screamed, having no hesitation in killing Ghetsis to end his terrors and free Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Do you think- No, stop this!" Ghetsis shouted as he understood that the attacks were meant for him.

"It's time for you to rest Ghetsis. I hope your sleep will be eternal." Ash stated calmly, watching as Ghetsis was enveloped by the attacks and disappeared completely once they faded.

'He's gone, and will never return to harm anyone in this world.' Mewtwo said, feeling that his presence had gone to the afterlife.

'Ash Ketchum, how can we ever thank you?' a voice asked, which belonged to Reshiram.

"There's no need. Just return to where you belong and finally work together with Zekrom. There's nothing more I want." Ash responded.

'Amazing that such a human exists. The legends were true after all.' Zekrom added.

'I'll take my leave as well. Keep the stone. Whenever you need me, just call me and I'll be there.' Mewtwo said, walking next to Reshiram and Zekrom before they all vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, that only leaves us left."

"It seems so, but I've also to say my good byes. We might meet in the afterlife, Ash Ketchum." Aaron said, before his body slowly faded from existence to be reunited with his partner in the afterlife.

* * *

"Ash!" Paul shouted, having fainted together with Drew and Gary right before the staff Ash now held had saved him.

"What happened?" Gary asked, surprised to see Ash still alive.

"You really don't want to know, but it's over and I'm alive." Ash responded, remembering something.

"You missed May's battle." Drew said, as a matter of fact.

"Oh man, I saved the entire region but it doesn't matter because I missed May's battle." Ash sulked, not wanting to see May that disappointed.

"She'll forgive you once you tell her everything." Drew tried cheer Ash up.

"I'm so screwed." Ash continued to sulk, not knowing what to say when he met May.

"Stop crying Ashy-boy."

* * *

"You won, May!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I did, but I nearly lost it because Ash wasn't here." May responded, sulking a little even after she won her battle.

"I'm sure Ash has a good reason. It's not like him to not be here." Brock added, not surprised that Ash was missing.

"There he's!" Iris said, pointing in a direction.

"Ash!" a rather upset May shouted, happy to see Ash but still angry that he didn't watch her match. With Ash were Gary, Drew, Paul and Pikachu, who had joined Ash after the battle. And it was first now that May noticed Ash's different look, He wore a completely different outfit and held a staff in his hand. Then it hit her. It was the outfit of an Aura Guardian, and the staff belongs to Sir Aaron then!

"I can explain everything May." Ash said, holding his hands up, being pretty sure she was angry with him.

"You don't need to. What's with the new look?" May asked, not being angry at all with Ash.

"Uh, well, it's a rather long story. You want to hear it?" Ash asked, surprised that May wasn't upset.

"If you want you can tell me it, whenever you feel like it. But I won my match!" May added, acting like Dawn did earlier.

"Amazing! I knew that you could do it!" Ash said, extremely happy for his girlfriend. Pouting a little, Ash understood what May wanted. Leaning closer to face, he quickly locked lips with his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. Both seeked entrance to each other's mouth.

"You're such a wonderful person Sapph."

"And you're my hero Ash." May responded, not prepared as Ash spun her around and pushed her forwards while planting kisses on her neck. She could only giggle, but couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I love you Sapph."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, this probably marks the first half of this story. I hope it does, unless I get massive writer's block. Whatever. Yes, I know that I've used Mewtwo in three of my four bigger stories. But he's great! Please review and check out my oneshot where you can decide if you want a full story of it! Until next time!**


	6. Shout out and a quick preview!

**You probably expected a new chapter, didn't you? I promise that I'll start working on it tomorrow, and if I'm in a good mood I might even publish it. Now, the reason I'm even writing this. First I want to thank all who have been reading this story and my other stories. Something I'll do is to take down _The journey of the loving ones. _I don't think I can do the final chapter justice so I'm taking it down. Now, I might eventually return to it and republish it. But it won't be the same story, I'll rewrite it with all the experience I'll by then. So thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories so far, especially those who review! And a big shout out to AdvancedLover who has reviewed since my first Advanceshipping story. Now as much as I love your reviews, I would love some more detailed reviews. Your reviews are always positive, but I don't really know what I did good or what I could do better.**

**So, on to the actual non A/N sort of stuff. I've written a little preview for my next project, which as mentioned earlier will be Pearlshipping. This will very likely be part of the opening prologue and I might even use the one you'll find below. For those who read this, I hope it'll spark your interest even if you maybe don't support Pearlshipping because this story will heavily focus on society and what's right and wrong. It might even contain some Advanceshipping in the early chapter if that's enough to keep your interest. I'll rate it M from the start, even if lemons won't happen until later. You'll see why once I start getting into it. This story will be a highschool fic. You might wonder why. It's quite simple, it allows me to focus on the characters while Pokemon will take more of a secondary role even if they'll play a bigger role multiple times. So, until next time on Mega Evolution and the return of a Legend!**

**Note: The Story below has no connection to the rest, I simply hadn't starting to write the new chapter yet so instead of just adding what I wrote above I decided to give a preview of my next project. Seems like some people misunderstood or didn't read everything above.**

**" " - Speech**

**' ' - Written Speech**

**Ages**

**Ash: 4**

**Gary: 4**

**Dawn:2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Come on Pichu!" a young boy shouted, sporting raven dark hair and auburn eyes. Chasing him was his best friend Pichu.

"Pi!" it shouted, running as fast as could to keep up with his best friend who running up the stairs to the Oak Laboratory. Knocking on the door, Ash waited until someone opened the door.

"Hello Prof. Oak." Ash greeted the old man, even thought he wasn't that old.

"Ah, Ash. I suppose you're looking for Gary?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah! He said that me, Pichu, him and Eevee could play tag now!" Ash exclaimed, still being a child made him very excited to play tag with his friend.

"Hey Ash." Gary said, having found his way to the door where he greeted his friend with Eevee following him.

"Let's go Gary!" Ash exclaimed, quickly running down the stairs again with Gary and Eevee needing a second before they understood what was going on.

"Wait for me, Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted, teasing Ash with the name only he used. As they passed Ash's house, they could see Delia Ketchum wave her hands as they ran by, happy to see that Ash and Gary got along so well.

* * *

"I hope we're doing the right thing." an unknown woman said.

"It's better than getting rid of her, hopefully her new mother will eventually let her meet us. And so long your father thinks you aborted everything's fine." her husband responded, watching with sadness as his wife place the basket with their child and a note, describing the situation, in front of a door.

* * *

"Got ya!" Ash shouted, who finally, together with Pichu who had tagged Eevee, tagged Gary. Being right outside the lab made it even better, because at that exact moment Prof. Oak opened the door to greet his grandson.

"Ah, Gary! Perfect timing! I just finished dinner!" Prof. Oak said to his grandson.

"I'm coming gramps!" Gary quickly, waving to Ash before running past his grandfather into the house.

"It was nice to see you Professor!" Ash quickly added, before heading back to his house, hoping his Mother hadn't gone anywhere. As he walked to his house, he found the basket that had been placed there. Giving it an odd look, he quickly knocked at the door so he could show his mother what he had found.

"Mom!" Ash quickly said as she had opened the door.

"What's it?" his Mother asked, not knowing if anything had happened.

"Look at what I found!" Ash said, dragging his Mother out of the doorway and pointing at the basket. Noticing it, she quickly picked it up and pulled Ash back inside with the basket in her hand. Seeing the note, she started reading it.

'Dear Ms. Ketchum. What're you going to find in the basket is our two year old daughter Dawn. Me and my husband have been forced to leave her and after seeing you and your son we knew that Dawn would be in good hands if we left her with you. Now, we fully understand if you bring her to an orphanage but it would ease our mind if we knew that you could take care of her. Once she's of age, in 16 years, you can if you decide to raise let her meet us. If you don't want her to meet us, we'll understand. After all, she'll be your daughter more than our daughter. Here's my number, should that day come. But don't call before that day. We really hope this doesn't in any way bother you, and we wish you best of luck.'

07085453075

-Johanna Berlitz.

Removing the blanket that covered the basket, she quickly found a sleeping two year old girl lying in the basket. Picking her up and holding her in her arms, she walked over to Ash.

"Ash, this is your new sister, Dawn." Ms. Ketchum said to her son, knowing that they would get along perfectly. Walking over to her, Ash quickly glanced at her face and for some reason felt something in his heart. To the surprise of both him and his Mother, he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead before looking at his Mother.

"I'll make sure to protect her!" Ash said, being dead serious when he said those words.

"I'm sure you will, Dawn will be happy once she meets her new brother." his Mother responded smiling, surprised by Ash's action and words and not knowing how close they would bond in the future. Eventually she would explain that they weren't related, but that probably wouldn't matter to them, they would be Brother and Sister forever.


	7. True Love blossoms!

**So, here is Chapter 6. This's mostly a filler, with a lemon during the later parts. Last Chapter, or shout out, had nothing to do with this. The story there was a preview of what would come once this story is finished. The next three chapters will each contain one battle, the two semifinals will be 3 on 3 battles while the final is a 6 on 6. So, please review and without further, Welcome to Chapter 6!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"You've been sleeping a lot more lately." May stated, having just woken up together with Ash. Multiple days had passed since Ash's meeting with Ghetsis and both he and May had managed to get through the Quarterfinals without any major problems. Their next opponents thought wouldn't be as easy as the last ones.

"Well, my encounter with Ghetsis was quite harsh on me, so I need to recover. Or won't you allow me that?" Ash countered, trying to tease May.

"Sure do, but I don't want you missing on breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" Ash exclaimed, quickly getting out of the bed and hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning you two." Dawn said, being all bubbly as usual having waited for Ash and May to leave their room.

"Morning." May responded, quickly running after Ash who simply headed to the cafeteria.

"Are you excited for the semifinals tomorrow?" Dawn asked, looking at Ash to se if he heard her. He simply lifted his hand, showing no interest in his battle against Lance.

"Well, I'm going to face Gary and, without the Mega Evolution, Blaziken won't be able to beat Blastoise." May stated, not happy that her chances to reach the finals were rather low.

"You know you can beat him! Maybe Ash will give you the stone if you ask him nicely."

"You're right. I'll ask him after breakfast while we're training." May said, her mood raising at the thought that Ash might give her the stone she needed for Blaziken's Mega Evolution.

* * *

Having finished breakfast, everyone head to the training field. There was no point in hiding their Pokemon. They had used them during their earlier trainings, so it didn't really matter.

"Let's go Blaziken!" May exclaimed, releasing her strongest Pokemon.

"Do you really want to train against me May?" As asked, knowing she wanted to battle Charizard. But, since he had obtained the power of Mega Evolution, his regular strength had grown as well.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. But don't regret it later." Ash responded, taking the pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air.

"This'll be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash Ketchum and May Maple! Begin!" Brock shouted, taking the role of a referee.

"Flamethrower!" Ash and May shouted in unison, wanting to test their strength. As the Flamethrowers met in the middle of the battlefield, a heat wave emerged as the two attacks clashed, forcing everyone to cover their faces from the intense heat.

"Way to go Blaziken! I know you can win!" May cheered, hoping that Blaziken could overpower Charizard.

"Charizard, full power!" Ash ordered, just standing and watching as Charizard opened his mouth even more. May could only watch in horror how Blaziken's Flamethrower was pushed backwards in a few seconds.

"Dodge it Blaziken, then us Sky Uppercut!" May shouted, knowing the hit from Charizard's Flamethrower would hurt badly. Dodging the attack, Blaziken quickly closed the between him and Charizard and started using Sky Uppercut.

"Counter it with Slash!" Ash continued, making it look like he didn't worry at all during the battle. But he did, and he knew to not underestimate Blaziken. The two attacks collided, pushing both Pokemon back and giving them some breathing room before the battle continued.

"Alright Blaziken, use Quick Attack!" May shouted, knowing that Blaziken's fire attacks wouldn't be a match for Charizard's.

"Grab him Charizard." Ash ordered.

"Dodge!" May screamed, but it was too late. Charizard had grabbed Blaziken and knew what to do, even without Ash giving the order.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs to make sure Charizard heard him. Spinning around a few times, eventually Charizard flew straight towards the ground and dropped Blaziken right before it hit.

"Blaziken, are you alright?!" May exclaimed, worried about her Pokemon. It managed to stand up, but quickly fell down on its knees again.

"Seems like I won." Ash stated, looking happy over the victory.

"It's not fair that Charizard is so strong!" May countered, well knowing that Charizard was Ash's strongest Pokemon.

"C'mon Sapph, we know you stand no chance against me in the finals. Even if you beat Gary, there's no chance you'll beat me!" Ash teased, trying to get her better side out during a battle. Then, as she walked closer, Ash noticed something. He was crouching next to one of his Pokemon and May wasn't standing that far away. Which meant he could see under her skirt. And what he saw was more than arousing. She was wearing no panties.

"Hey, Sapph! There's something I need to talk to you about!" Ash said a little louder, making sure only May heard him. May saw him blushing and wondered if he had noticed. Standing up, Ash embraced her while making it look like he was kissing May to everyone who wasn't close enough. But instead, his hand quickly found his way between her legs.

"Ash!" May exclaimed, taken by shock as she understood what Ash was doing. Ash looked in her eyes and saw a longing, which he didn't she had.

"You really want to do it May?" Ash whispered, not wanting to hurt May in any way. She nodded her head, and then she felt a finger entering her private region. She let out a moan, which made everyone look at her in surprise. But they only say the couple kissing, so they didn't keep their attention on them any longer. Shaking heavily from pleasure, May's orgasm was coming closer and closer. Just as she was about to scream, Ash covered her mouth to make sure no one heard it.

"Ash." May whispered, biting her lips and looking into Ash's eyes. As he looked back, he saw all the lust that burned inside her.

"We can do it later this evening, and if you in any way regret it then just tell me and we'll stop and wait until you're ready." Ash explained, giving May a quick kiss before letting go of her. Dawn, who had been paying more attention than the others, thought something was weird. Having seen them fo the side, she saw that both Ash and May had their heads together, but one of Ash's hands couldn't be seen. It looked like it was between May's legs. She would ask Ash later what he and May had been doing.

* * *

"Hey Sis, think you can sleep in Iris' room today?" Ash asked, hoping to not sound suspicious.

"Uh, sure." Dawn responded unsure, knowing something big was happening between him and May.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ash said, before closing the door behind him, leaving him alone with May. Having talked a few minutes with Dawn, before he sent her away, Ash hadn't noticed what May had been doing. She was completely naked, holding her hands behind her back, looked down on the floor while biting her lip. As she not noticed that she had his attention, she gave him this unsecure look. Ash knew he couldn't resist much longer, so instead of trying he walked over to her and embraced her in a deep kiss. Placing her arms around his neck, Ash placed his hands on her waist before moving down a little lower until he reached her butt.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Sapph?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure his girlfriend knew what she was doing. The look she gave him said everything, her desire to finally to do it. Looking down, Ash saw May's beautiful breasts. Squeezing one, he leaned down but before he continued he looked up at May. She nodded, having a small smile on her face. He took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it. The reaction from May was far from expected. Never having felt such pleasure, May let out a moan while holding Ash's head in place. Pushing lightly, both fell on down on the bed with Ash on top while May continued to arch in pleasure, shoving everything into Ash's face. Repeating what he did earlier, he switch his attention to the other side while receiving the same reaction. May could never've imagined that such pleasure existed, she didn't even want to know what Ash could do to her. Seeing that May enjoyed it, Ash decided to go even further. May gave him a disappointed look as his mouth released her breast, not knowing what he was going to do. Pushing her further up the bed, Ash finally managed to get his head between her legs. And he started licked what was her private region. Ash had nearly sent her over the edge alone when he had his finger inside her, but this was too much. As he continued licking, Ash tried different things. But it didn't really matter, May loved and it her pushed his head with all her strength between her legs.

"Ash!" May screamed, feeling like she just had exploded while releasing juices which she never knew existed. Ash licked as much as he could before it stopped. Removing his head from between her legs. they shared a passionate kiss before May completely undressed him. What she saw was amazing, she knew he was strong and well built, but this was far better than what she had imagined. Then saw his manhood, standing up proud and itching to do something. She had never done it, but had an idea what to do. Standing up, she quickly got on her legs and took Ash's manhood in her hand. Moving up and down, she saw that Ash was enjoying what she was doing. Getting bold, she quickly took it in her mouth. Ash's eyes shot wide open, and a grunt escaped his lips. He loved the feeling and did what May had done before. He took her head and held it in place.

"May, I'm going to-" he started, but it was too late. May's eyes also opened as she felt enter her mouth. She quickly swallowed, not sure what had happened. But it had tasted good, so she would be sure to try again next time.

"That was amazing May." Ash said with compassion, locking his lips with May. He poured all his passion he had into it. He loved her above everything nad he would do anything for her. Lifting her as kind as he could, he placed her on the bed. He was somewhat surprised as he saw her legs spread wide open, and how willing she was.

"I'm ready Ash." May said, the lust in her eyes was undeniable.

"Just tell me and we'll stop." Ash responded, having no plans on hurting his girlfriend. Spreading her legs even more, Ash understood that she wanted it badly. He started guiding his manhood towards her private region, he hit it slightly. May shivered at the touch, but let Ash continue. He entered her as far as he could until a little bump stopped him. He saw the pain in May's face, but she only nodded. He continued, and the pain May had was soon replaced by a state of pure bliss. Ash started going deeper and pumping harder, while May put her arms around his body to keep him in place. The pleasure was massive, and both exploded at the same time. May saw Ash's expression, one of thought.

"I'm on the pill." May mumbled, before focusing on the pleasure again. They exploded, their juices mixing together as they collapsed on the bed. They were exhausted and after few minutes, with Ash still inside May, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? This was my first lemon, so I hope I did it justice. As usual review and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Legend faces Dragon Master!

**Oh man, I really wonder if writing a lemon was such a good idea. I don't regret it, but this story could probably've managed without it. On to this chapter! It's mostly a battle chapter, containing the 3 on 3 semifinal match between Ash and Lance. Anything more? Well some fluffy Advanceshipping. Also, to make sure everyone understood. The scene with Ash and Dawn as kids has nothing to do with this. It was just a taste of my next project. So, review and usual and welcome to Chapter 7!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

As the sun was shining, announcing the early morning, May started to move a little. Then she felt something next to her. She looked and was surprised to see Ash laying next to her, without clothes on. Then she remembered what had happened last night. She and Ash had done it. And she had loved it.

'I wonder what Dad'll say when finds that I and Ash are together.' May thought, knowing that her Dad could get very angry over things. She didn't even want to think how he would react when she told him that she and Ash were lovers. Then came the knock, and she remembered that the door wasn't locked.

"Good morning!" the bubbly voice announced as it opened the door. Dawn looked around the room until her eyes focused on the bed. Two people were lying there, without clothes on.

"Uh, good morning Dawn." May said, not trying to blush. Dawn's face turned completely red before she turned around and shut the door. Waking up from the sound of a door being shut, Ash moved around until he opened his eyes and looked at May.

"Good morning Sapph."

"You know, Dawn opened the door and saw us." May responded, not bothering to say good morning to him.

"Ah, damn it. She isn't supposed to see things like these." Ash stated, wanting to protect Dawn as if she was his real sister.

"We'll explain it to her and then she'll get over it." May said, trying to calm Ash down.

"How about a shower?"

"Sure, but keep your hands off me!" May exclaimed with a grin, wondering how hard it would be to resist.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Ash said, happy to see all of his friends sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Morning Ash!" Brock responded, excited to see Ash's battle against Lance later during the day. Dawn only looked at her plate, a light tint of red over her face. Sitting down next to her, while May was getting breakfast for them, he looked at her with concern.

"Hey Dawn, want to talk about what happened earlier?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure that Dawn was alright.

"Uh, sure." Dawn responded, the light tint of red getting darker.

"You know, me and May love each other. And what you saw was the final proof." Ash explained, making sure no one listened. He continued explaining it, until Dawn had understood and that she wouldn't worry about it anymore. Then May came with a plate full of pancakes and Dawn could only laugh as Ash stuffed them in his mouth. He would need all the energy he could when he was going to battle Lance.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, just having swallowed everything he had in his mouth. Dawn giggled, not saying anything before focusing on her own breakfast again.

"Ah, Ash!" Lance exclaimed, having found his soon to be opponent.

"Lance?" Ash asked, not knowing what the Dragon Master wanted from him at this hour.

"I hope you're ready for our battle Ash. It has been moved to an earlier time, meaning it starts in 30 minutes." Lance stated calmly, enjoying the expression on Ash's face.

"30 minutes?! Better get my team ready!" Ash shouted, taking May's hand and pulling her along.

* * *

"So, who're you going to use?" May asked, wondering what Pokemon he would use.

"Charizard, Pikachu and Lucario." Ash said, using _his _strongest Pokemon. He had one more Pokemon, and he only thought one trainer was worthy to battle it.

"There's the arena!" May said, pointing at the massive building.

"Looks like they finally let us battle in front of a massive crowd." Ash responded, having battled many times in front of those crowds, even if he had missed doing that during the last few years.

"Are you ready?" May asked, seeing the confident expression on the face of her boyfriend.

"Sure am, I'm finally going to end my rivalry with Lance and show him his place!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"If you win, I might've a surprise." May said, biting her lip, while looking at the ground before looking into Ash's eyes. The look she gave him was barely resistable. Ash's face turned dark red as it him him what she meant.

"I didn't know you enjoyed it that much May." Ash countered, quickly surprising her before it was her turn to blush.

"Alright, hurry up or you'll miss the match!" May said, having recovered, before running to the spectator entrance.

* * *

"Welcome to our first semifinal match! We got an exciting battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Lance, the Champion of Kanto!" the announcer shouted, making the entire crowd roar. "Now, please welcome our two trainers!"

* * *

Leaning against a wall, Ash was waiting until the announcer would announce their entrance. Hearing it, Ash walked with a slow through the entrance until he had reached his designated spot on the battlefield. Seeing Lance, he gave him a quick nod before he waited for the announcement to release their Pokemon.

"Now trainers, release your Pokemon!" the announcer shouted.

"Let's go Lucario!" Ash said, releasing his Pokemon. His plan was rather simple, use his weakest of his three Pokemon first and so on.

"Salamence, get it done!" Lance shouted, throwing his pokeball in the air before the mighty dragon was released.

"Lucario vs Salamence! Begin!" the referee shouted, pulling down his flags.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Block it with Dragon Claw!" Lance ordered back, knowing to never underestimate Ash. But he did. Lucario quickly vanished, before appearing behind Salamence who was hitting the incoming Aura Sphere. His paws glowed, before he quickly hit Salamence with Force Palm. Everyone in the crowd was shocked, the trainer didn't even give a command but the Pokemon had still used two moves.

'Seems like they got caught off-guard Master." Lucario stated calmly, happy over the result.

'Seems so. But let's not do it to often, they'll understand it sooner or later.' Ash responded, knowing that Lance would catch on quickly.

"Salamence, get close and use Dragon Claw again!" Lance shouted, seeing that Lucario had returned to his original position.

"Counter with Close Combat!" Ash ordered, knowing how resilient Dragon types were. Which meant that Salamence would most likely prevail in a drawn out battle. Duking it out, the Dragon Claw overpowered the Close Combat and sent Lucario flying.

"Well Ash, I know how you love my Dragons!" Lance shouted, having a smirk on his face.

"You give me no choice. Mega Evolution now!" Ash screamed, revealing the Lucarionite. Shooting out a white light, Lucario quickly caught it before transforming. He felt the power flowing through him and he knew he could now battle on even terms.

"Impressive, but not enough! Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered, confident as ever.

"Breakthrough!" Ash shouted, no one knowing what he meant. Lucario jumped towards the beam, while holding an Aura Sphere in his hand. With all his might he slammed it into the Hyper Beam, splitting it into two.

"Incredible." Lance said to himself, watching as the Aura Sphere split Salamence's Hype Beam.

"Now, release it!" Ash ordered, catching Lance off-guard. The Aura Sphere quickly flew towards Salamence, straight through the Hyper Beam. Not knowing what to do, Lance simply watched as the Aura Sphere got a direct hit on Salamence.

"Salamence, take it to the skies!" Lance shouted, hoping he would've an easier time from there.

"Finish it with Aura Storm!" Ash ordered, using Lucario's strongest move. Jumping up into the air, Salamence noticed him and didn't think any attack would stop him. Making it look like an Aura Sphere, the sphere quickly grew. "Fire!"

"Dodge it!" Lance screamed, but it was too late. A beam of energy was fired, enveloping Salamence who roared in pain as he got utterly destroyed by the Aura Storm. Giving the last of his power, Lucario shot Salamence down and sent him crashing into the ground,

"Salamence is unable to battle!"

"Return Salamence." Lance said sadly, pointing his pokeball at the fainted dragon Pokemon.

"Alright Lance. Are you going to send Gyarados next?" Ash asked, acting a little arrogant. As he saw Lance's facial expression he knew that he had guessed correct.

"Gyarados, finish it!" Lance shouted, having taken out his next pokeball and released the massive Pokemon into the pool of water that was part of the battlefield.

"Alright Lucario, give it everything you got before you fall! Force Palm!" Ash ordered, knowing that Lucario's Aura Storm had drained him a lot.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Lance shouted, using the advantage of his Gyarados power by firing a stronger Hydro Pump which made it travel faster. Taking it directly, Lucario pushed through while using the remaining power he possessed to deliver a strong Force Palm before fainting from exhaustion.

"Lucario is unable to battle!"

"You were amazing Lucario. Take a good rest." Ash said, pointing the pokeball at Lucario.

"I'm pretty sure who you'll use next. I don't need to call it though." Lance smirked, fully aware that his Gyarados was in big trouble against his next opponent.

"You sure don't! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash shouted, having a big grin as his best friend jumped from his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Breath!" Lance ordered.

"Block it with Iron Tail and send it back!" Ash shouted, using one of his innovative counter strategies. Jumping into the air, Pikachu slammed his Iron Tail into the Dragon Breath. Gathering as much as he could, he eventually flung the attack while adding more power thanks to his Iron Tail. Screaming in pain, Gyarados quickly became angry.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Lance screamed, not happy about Ash's strategy.

"Volt Tackle straight through!" Ash countered, knowing it was a reckless move.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, running and then jumping straight into the air. Gyarados eyes widened as he saw Pikachu glide through his Hyper Beam towards him. As Pikachu hit, a massive explosion was created which covered the entire battlefield in smoke. Laying on the ground were both Pikachu and Gyarados, swirls in their eyes. The combined power of their attacs and the explosion had sent both cold.

"Pikachu and Gyarados are unable to battle!"

"Looks this ends here Lance! Let's go Charizard!" Ash shouted, throwing the pokeball into the air.

"It's up to you, Dragonite!" Lance said, repeating Ash's movements. The two Pokemon looked at each, being the strongest Pokemon their trainers had.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered, starting it slow.

"Counter with Dragon Breath!" Lance said, being much calmer when he used his strongest Pokemon.

"Stop the Flamethrower and then use Slash followed by Wing Attack!" Ash shouted, seeing Lance's surprised expression. Dodging the Dragonbreath, Charizard slashed at Dragonite before using Wing Attack which slammed Dragonite into the ground.

"Dragonite, use Twister!" Lance ordered, Dragonite having recovered rather fast. Summoning a big tornado, Dragonite launched it at Charizard. Breaking through, Lance hadn't heard Ash's order, Charizard quickly used a close up Flamethrower.

"Return Charizard!" Ash shouted, calling Charizard back to his starting position. Dragonite did the same thing, seeing it was a good move.

"Hey Lance, how about end we this with a boom?" Ash asked, a grin plastered on his entire face.

"I'm all for it!" Lance responded.

"Giga Impact!" they shouted in unison. Glowing purple, both Pokemon took all their remaining power and flew straight at each other. The explosion was massive, sending everyone coughing as the sand from the battlefield hit the crowd.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered, shocking everyone, knowing that Charizard was still in there. Having their heads locked, Charizard heard the orders and grabbed Dragonite rather harshly. Taking to the sky, the crowd gasped and wondered who would win. Not knowing what to do, Lance watched in horror as Charizard was about to turn back towards the ground. There was only one way out.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted, being desperate to not lose.

"Finish it Charizard!" Ash screamed, having the fun of his life. With all of his remaining power, Charizard soared down while Dragonite charged his Hyper Beam. Before he could fire though, Charizard let go of him. Soaring downwards, there was nothing Dragonite could, he simply accepted his fate. Once again a shockwave of sand was released, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. As the field cleared, there was no doubt who had won. Charizard stood up, proud but exhausted, looking at the fainted Dragonite.

"You did great Dragonite." Lance said, recalling his Pokemon.

"And the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the announcer shouted, the crowd roaring and clapping because of the amazing battle.

"Make Kanto proud Ash. I'm sure May wants to represent Hoenn in the finals!" Lance said, before taking his leave.

Having managed to escape the arena before the crowd got him, Ash got tackled by May who nearly managed to get him on the ground. Giving him a passionate kiss, Ash could see the grin on May's face.

"You did it!" May screamed, locking lips again and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

"So, do I get my reward?" Ash asked, no one besides May hearing him. Not responded, Ash took it as a yes as May turned dark red.

"We got to celebrate this! I'll cook us a feast!" Brock exclaimed, proud that his friend had reached the finals. At just that perfect moment, Ash's and May's stomachs growled in unison.

* * *

**So, I managed to write another battle scene. Thank god that I decided to write only one 6 on 6 battle. I had originally planned to write the semifinals and finals as 6 on 6 but decided against it, and I was only reminded why while writing the battle. I'm not very good at writing them, and they're clearly not my favorites. That's about everything. Reviews're as always welcome and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Final moments of peace

**So few words?! Yes, I never planned on writing this but I needed something to write that wasn't a battle. Forgive me. Now, I know I said the final battle would be a 6 on 6. But I don't know if I can do that justice. So I want you to write in your review if you want a 6 on 6 battle for Chapter 10 or a 3 on 3 battle. It's your choice. Welcome to Chapter 8!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was a sunny day, and Ash had decided that they should've some fun. And with May's semifinal match first starting the next day, everyone liked the idea. Even if they got some rather unexpected guests. Having set up the volleyball net, it was Ash, May and Dawn against Gary, Brock and Paul. Jumping up in the air, Paul was about to smash the ball into the ground and score the final point. Hitting it hard, the ball was sent flying but stopped right before it hit the ground. Surrounded by a blue aura, the ball was sent back flying and hit Paul straight in the face.

"What the hell?! This's bullshit!" Paul shouted, not happy at all about having being hit by a ball with a will which also denied him a win.

"Mew!" a singing voice said, coming from far away. Looking up, everyone started at the small pink creature in surprise.

"Mew?" Ash asked, having only seen the creature a few times since Lucario sacrificed himself at the Tree of Beginning.

"Mew!" she exclaimed happy, quickly flying over to Ash and nuzzling his cheek affectionately before landing on his head with a soft thud.

"Hey little one, what're you doing here?" Ash asked, having taken a liking to the little Pokemon during his adventures while also having played with her a few times while he was alone during his training.

"Mew Mew!" Mew nearly shouted, pointing at a tree which wasn't that far away.

"Is there something there?" Ask asked, still not understanding completely what Mew wanted. Dragging him along, they finally reached the tree where Mew pointed at it again. Then Ash saw what Mew had seen, and surprised he was.

'Seems like we meet again, my friend.' Mewtwo greeted, wielding a smile on his lips.

"Who of you shot the ball back?" Ash questioned, probably guessing that it was Mew. Things like that could be considered playing after all.

'Is that how you greet a friend?' Mewtwo countered, acting as if it was insulted that Ash hadn't greeted him back.

"No, but I'm more worried about the condition my friend Paul's in. I prefer to let him take out his anger on Mew than anyone else." Ash responded.

'Let him vent his anger on Mew? Mew would probably think he wants to play.' Mewtwo said, laughing a little at the thought.

"You want to join us? Or's fun something you haven't grasped yet?" Ash joked, getting a rather unpleasant glare from Mewtwo. Mew had completely ignored their conversation, instead she once again found Ash's head to be very comfortable. Heading back to the beach, Mew letting Ash carry and Mewtwo tagging along. Playing together for the remainder of the day, and redoing their volleyball match. This time though, instead of shooting the ball back, Mew enhanced the ball with her psycic powers. So when Ash hit the ball, he sent it crashing. Everyone looked surprised, before a slight blue glow could be seen.

"Hey Mew, come over here." Ash said, using a fatherly tone.

"Mew?" she asked innocently, hoping he would let her go.

"No, I know you used your psycic powers on the ball. So there's no way out this time." Ash reprimanded her, but not able to continue as she nuzzled his cheek and planted herself on his head. Oh how she wished she would've met him far earlier and that she could be his trainer. If she had met him earlier she would've asked Father to turn her into an egg which he would find. She regretted not having met him earlier, but maybe she could still ask him to be her trainer. Plus, the girl that kissed Ash shared a close bond with him. She would ask him later if he could be her trainer. She went all giddy with excitement.

* * *

**Enjoyed this fun and lighthearted little chapter? I hope you did! Review as usual and I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. The pride of Hoenn!

**So, here's the second semifinal match. Originally I planned it to be the last chapter, but I couldn't simply bother writing it. Once again, I won't write the next chapter directly after this, instead I'll work on Chapter 1 of _The Dawn of a True Love! _No big words here, hope you enjoy the battle and review as usual. Welcome to the penultimate chapter, Chapter 9!**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"I don't know Ash. Do you think I can win?" May asked, not being confident at all that she could beat Gary.

"You'll win and I've no doubt. And if you really need to, just use the Blazikenite." Ash assured his lover, really believing that she could beat Gary.

"Ah, Ash!" Gary exclaimed, having found them outside the stadium

"Hey Gary. I suppose you're here for your battle?" Ash asked, making sure it was rhetoric.

"Sure am. If I win, could you possibly get me a Blastoisite? If I could study Blastoise's Mega Evolution and the stone I could probably reveal all of its secrets." Gary explained, wanting to reveal the world the power of Mega Evolution and all of its secrets.

"Alright, but only if you win." Ash responded, being confident that Gary wouldn't.

"Thanks, but it looks like it's time to get ready. You coming May?" Gary asked, who started heading to the his waiting room.

"Give me a second." May responded, who wanted to spend the remaining time with Ash.

"So, are you ready Sapph?" Ash asked, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"If you believe I'm ready and then I'll believe that as well." May said, pulling Ash's head closer to share one last passionate kiss before she headed to her waiting room.

"I know you can win." Ash whispered to himself, before heading to the lounge where everyone else was waiting for him and for the battle to start. Yesterday had really helped May, doing nothing but having fun and relax made her forget all the worries she had about the battle. Heading up the stairs, someone called his name.

"What're you doing here?" Ash asked as he recognized who had called his name.

'Well, Mew really enjoyed the time with you yesterday so she wanted to be with you again.' Mewtwo explained, smirking a little as he saw Ash's expression. Mew who was happy as always flew over to Ash and licked his cheek, to both his and Mewtwo's surprise, before she sat down on Ash's head.

Scratching her head, Ash got a soft "Mew." as response.

"We got to hurry, we can't miss the start of May's battle!" Ash said, having noticed that he had been standing still for a while. Quickly running up the stairs, Ash saw everyone else seated and ready for May's battle. Turning their heads to him, everyone noticed Mew and Mewtwo but didn't say anything and let them take their places.

* * *

"Welcome folks, to the second semifinal of this tournament! Last match was explosive and so'll this be! Welcome to the field, May Maple and Gary Oak!" the announcer shouted over his microphone, the crowd roaring in anticipation.

* * *

'I hope I can do this. I really don't want to disappoint Ash who believes in me.' May thought to herself before the the announcer called for them. Walking out of the waiting room, she looked up with confidence at the crowd. Looking over the where Ash should be sitting, she spotted him but to her surprise Mew sat on his head while enjoying his touch. Next to him stood Mewtwo, than goodness they had their own lounge so not everyone could see him, and on the other side at Dawn. With the support of all of her friends, May knew that she couldn't lose. Looking at the referee, both she and Gary gave him a nod to signal that they were read.

"This's a 3 on 3 battle between May Maple and Gary Oak! Substitutions are allowed! Release your Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

"Let's go Umbreon!" Gary said, releasing his Pokemon.

"Alright Glaceon, you're up!" May countered.

"Glaceon vs Umbreon! Begin!"

Looking at each other, the two Pokemon waited for the first order.

"Shadow Ball!" May and Gary shouted in unison, opening up with the same attack. Releasing their respective Shadow Balls, clashing in the middle for dominance. Instead of moving in one direction, a massive explosion occured.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Gary shouted, impressed with the strength of Glaceon. Rushing forwards, Umbreon was prepared to hit Glaceon.

"Match it with Iron Tail, Glaceon!" May ordered, having trained since the day Ash left. And she had no plans to disappoint him now that she had managed to come this far.

Umbreon's head clashed with Glaceon's Iron Tail, but this time time Glaceon came out on top. Sending Umbreon flying, Umbreon hit the ground before standing up and giving Glaceon an angry glare.

"Psychic!" Gary quickly said, having no plans on losing his Pokemon first.

"Power through with Ice Beam!" May countered, knowing it would hard. Using Psychic, Umbreon tried to stop Glaceon's Ice Beam but to no avail. Taking the hit, Umbreon grunted in pain.

"I know you can do this Umbreon. Use Double Team!" Gary quickly said, knowing he needed a good strategy to win this one. He had watched May's battle, but never expected her to be at his level.

"Be careful Glaceon, he could be anywhere!" May stated, watching all Umbreon's carefully.

"Take Down!" Gary shouted, watching as all Umbreon's moved forward.

"Jump Glaceon!" May tried, but it was too late. The real Umbreon managed to hit Glaceon, hitting him hard.

"Follow up with Shadow Ball!" Gary continued, not wanting to give May and Glaceon any breathing room.

"Counter with Mirror Coat!" May ordered, not wanting to try and overpower the Shadow Ball. Taking the Shadow Ball, Umbreon grunted in pain as double the damage was returned to him.

"Another Shadow Ball!" Gary ordered, knowing Umbreon couldn't take that many more hits.

"Ice Beam!" May countered. Opening her mouth, Glaceon let out the Ice Beam while targeting the Shadow Ball. Clashing in the middle, another explosion was released and covering the entire field.

"Glaceon and Umbreon are both unable to battle!" the referee shouted, seeing both Pokemon lying o the ground with swirls in their.

"You did great Glaceon." May said, returning her Pokemon.

"Take a long rest Umbreon." Gary said to his Pokemon, returning it aswell.

* * *

"Mew!" Mew shouted, getting all excited over the match.

'I'm impressed. A coordinator having such a strong Pokemon.' Mewtwo said, rarely watching Pokemon battles.

"I've never seen May battle like this before. It's amazing." Prof. Oak added.

"Well, after all her biggest inspiration and teacher was Ash. Should we expect any less from her?" Brock questioned, getting a nod from everyone. Ash only looked at the battlefield, watching in awe at May. Maybe the final would be remotely interesting. Especially if she had mastered the Mega Evolution.

"She's going to send out Venusaur against Gary's Electivire." Ash stated, watching as both trainers took a pokeball from their belt. Which meant that it would be a repeat of Ash's battle against Gary when he commanded Blaziken as the final battle.

* * *

"Let's show him how it's done Venusaur!" May shouted, releasing her massive grass type Pokemon.

"Shock them up Electivire!" Gary said, releasing one of his strongest Pokemon.

"Venusaur vs Electivire! Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Thunderbolt, Electivire!" Gary ordered, giving May no time to come up with a strategy.

"Dodge it and then grab Electivire with Vine Whip!" May shouted, hoping all the practice with Venusaur would pay off. And it did, Venusaur managed to dodge the rather fast Thunderbolt before grabbing Electivire.

"Electivire, break free!" Gary tried, but in vain.

"Throw him up in the air and then use Razor Leaf!" May quick said, trying to get in as many hits as possible. "Grab him again and slam in the ground!" May continued, watching as Razor Leaf hit Electivire multiple times. Given no rest, Venusaur quickly grabbed Electivire again and slammed him with all of her power into the ground.

"Enough! Electivire use Thunder!" Gary shouted, not liking how this battle was going.

"Use Sunny Day and then stop the with Solar Beam!" May countered, hoping Venusaur would manage in time. Quickly using Sunny Day, Venusaur charged Solar Beam a lot faster. May was relieved when Venusaur fired its Solar Beam, right before the Thunder hit. Creating an explosion, having become a standard in this battle, Venusaur still took damage. But it was far less than if the Thunder had connected, even if Venusaur was at a type advantage.

"Get close and use Iron Tail!" Gary ordered, wanting to at least end the match in a draw so Blastoise wouldn't have an uphill battle.

"Stop him in his tracks!" May countered, watching as Venusaur used Vine Whip to grab Electivire before throwing him up into the air. "Now finish him up with a full power Solar Beam!" With Sunny Day still being in effect, it didn't take long for Venusaur to charge her Solar Beam which he fired at the airborne Electivire.

"Now Electivire, use Protect!" Gary shouted, having expected something like this all along. The Solar Beam hit Electivire's Protect but no damage was done. "Now finish it! Use Thunder Punch!"

"Get out of there Venusaur!" May ordered, but it was too late. Electivire got close enough and gave Venusaur Thunder Punch straight in her face. Even though it wasn't quite as effective, it still did enough damage simply because of the raw strength Electivire possessed. "Give him a Solar Beam as a parting gift then!" May shouted, knowing Venusaur still had enough in her to do it.

"Venusaur!" the massive Pokemon shouted, firing her Solar Beam point blank at Electivire. An explosion followed, and a thud as Venusaur couldn't stand up any more. Revealing themselves, both Pokemon lay on the ground, having fainted from the close range Solar Beam and the earlier Thunder Punch from Electivire.

"Venusaur and Electivire are both unable to battle! Send out your final Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

* * *

"May matched every blow and even was ahead sometimes of Gary. I'm more than impressed." Prof. Oak said, not having seen many matches of this caliber for a long time.

"You're right, May has really grown from only being a coordinator to becoming one of the world's best trainer." Brock added, having known May for quite awhile, plus all the time they had spent together since Ash had left.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! What an exciting battle! Our trainers are about to send out their final Pokemon, so get ready to rumble!" the announcer shouted, being all hyped up over the battle like the crowd.

"Finish this Blaziken!" May shouted, feeling the rush of a Pokemon battle in her veins.

"You know how it's done Blastoise!" Gary said, releasing his strongest Pokemon.

"Blaziken vs Blatoise! Begin!" the referee shouted for the last time during this match.

"Alright Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" May ordered, not wanting to get too close to Blastoise.

"Hydro Pump and Rabid Spin!" Gary countered, watching as Blastoise pulled his head inside his head and started spinning while firing off his Hydro Pump. Mostly negating the damage from the Flamethrower, Blastoise hit Blaziken multiple times with the Hydro Pump.

"Get close while he's still in his shell! Use Sky Uppercut to knock him in the air and then slam with down with Blaze Kick!" May shouted, using the opportunity while Blastoise was rather inmobile.

"Get out of there!" Gary shouted, but it was too late. Blaziken got close and sent Blastoise up in the air before he took a massive jump to get above Blastoise.

"Blaze Kick!" May screamed, seeing as Blaziken's foot started to burn and how he smashed it into Blastoise's shell. Getting slammed into the ground, Blastoise recovered as quickly as possible as he stuck his head out of his shell again.

"Skull Bash!" Gary ordered, hoping Blastoise could overpower Blaziken in brawl.

"Counter with Mega Kick!" May said, hoping Blaziken would do as well when Blastoise was fighting back. Hitting Blastoise's head straight on, Blaziken felt how he couldn't hold it any longer and for one second let the Mega Kick stop, which earned him a Skull Bash which sent him flying.

"Get up Blaziken!" May screamed, watching her Pokemon lying on the ground in pain.

"Get close and use Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered, using the strongest water type attack out there.

"Counter it with Overheat!" May shouted in desperation, having no stronger move while knowing Blaziken's Overheart was weaker than Blastoise's Hydro Cannon. The attacks clashed, but it quickly became clear who was stronger. Not longer able to hold it, Blaziken took the Hydro Cannon straight up and screamed in pain. As the scream finished, May saw a glow in her pocket. Grabbing inside she felt the stone getting warmer. Had Blaziken and she bonded enough to able to use the Mega Evolution? She had to try, it was her only hope to win. Pulling out the stone, she held it up high in the air. Gary's eyes widened in shock as he understood what she was holding.

"Mega Evolution now!" May shouted, using Ash's phrase. Sending out the energy, Blaziken quickly caught it, undergoing the Mega Evolution. Gary was pretty sure it was a lost cause, but he wouldn't simply give up. After all he was Gary Oak!

"Finish this Blaziken! Use Extremespeed and follow it up with Blaze Kick!" May shouted, fully aware of the power and speed Blaziken had gained thanks to the Mega Evolution.

"Dodge it!" Gary ordered, but to no avail. Blaziken was simply too fast for Blastoise. Having gotten up close, Blaziken quickly used Blaze Kick which slammed Blastoise into the ground.

"Now finish it with Blast Burn!" May ordered, hoping it would be enough to finish it.

"Counter with Hydro Cannon!" Gary shouted, hoping Blastoise still had enough power to do it. Firing their attacks, they clashed right between each other. But this time there was a clear winner. After a few seconds, Blaziken's Blast Burn overpowered the Hydro Cannon of Blastoise and scored a hit. Creating another explosion, Blaziken still took some damage from it. But it wasn't enough, Blaziken stood proud as he looked at the fainted Blastoise. A worthy opponent.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!" the referee shouted, having been all excited watching the intense battle.

"Amazing! May Maple will advance to the Grand Finals to face off against Ash Ketchum in a final epic 3 on 3!" the announcer shouted, keeping the crowd going. She had done it, she had really won and would now've to battle Ash. She knew the odds were against her, but that wouldn't stop from taking a shot at the title.

* * *

"Amazing." was the only thing Ash said, while Dawn jumped in joy and hugged Ash. Mew saw the action and repeated it, enjoying how close she was to Ash.

'I'm more than impressed. She really deserves it." Mewtwo said, respecting any strong trainer who would battle Ash.

"Are you excited Ash?" Brock asked.

"Sure am. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on her!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air. He truly was excited for it, and he would give May everything he had.

* * *

**There we go! The penultimate chapter has been finished, which only leaves the final chapter left to be written. I'm going to release first chapter of _The Dawn of a True Love!_ first. I think it needs some more attention. This story has already over 5000 views, while _The Dawn of a True Love!_ only has something above 300. Review as usual, and if interested look out for Chapter 1 of _The Dawn of a True Love!_. It'll most likely be out tomorrow. Until next time, on the final chapter of _Mega Evolution and the return of a Legend!_**


	11. Coronation of a Champion!

**It looks like I've done it. After multiple weeks of writing, this story has found its end. And I loved writing it, even though I regret having the idea to write this many battles. So, good was it? This has so far been my longest project, and probably will stay so until I start off my next project after _The Dawn of a True Love!_. What'll it be about? I won't tell you that. Now, next Thursday, my holidays'll end. That probably means less writing, even though the first weeks tend to be kinda laid back. That's I've decided that _The Dawn of a True Love!_ will be a 5 chapter story. After that I'll probably write more, but it'll take longer because of school. So, review as usual and tell me if you liked this story or not. Criticism is wanted so I can improve. So, welcome to the final chapter of _Mega Evolution and the return of a Legend!_**

**Ash: 14/18**

**May: 12/16**

**Brock: 19/23**

**Paul: 14/18**

**Dawn: 10/14**

**Iris: 11/15**

**Gary: 14/18**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"_We did it!" May shouted as she had left the arena and hugged Ash._

"_You were so amazing down there." Ash responded as he held her tight. Then he noticed Gary. "Hey Gary, great battle down there."_

"_Nice try, and I thought I would win." Gary said, looking a little down._

"_I got something for you." Ash said, having let go of May, pulling something out of his pocket. "Take it."_

"_Is that?" Gary asked, before he catched the stone Ash threw towards him._

"_It's. You wanted one, and I know you'll able to find all of its secrets." Ash explained._

"_Thanks Ash." Gary said, not knowing what to say._

"_No time for emotional words Gary! It's time to celebrate!" Brock exclaimed, earning looks from everyone in the group. "Two of us have made it. Do we need more of a reason to celebrate?"_

'_I see where this is going. I'll take you there.' Mewtwo said, teleporting the entire group outside the restaurant. Silence fell over the group, until Ash's and May's stomach growled in unison. They giggled and quickly held each other's hand before they entered, followed by the others. Mew quickly followed them, trying to get some attention from either one of them. The others only chuckled at the small Pokemon's attempts._

* * *

Now Ash was standing in the waiting room, listening to hear the call for him and May to enter. Even though he loved her, he wouldn't hold back. He would give it his all and knew May would do the same.

"Now, let's welcome our two finalists to the stage! I present you Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" the announcer roared over the microphone, the crowd going wild in anticipation over this epic battle. Walking out, he could see May walked to her position while having a smile on her face.

"This'll be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum and May Maple! Substitutions are allowed! Send out your Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

"Let's go Lucario!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his pokeball in the air.

"Show him how it's done Blaziken!" May said, surprising many by using her strongest Pokemon first. Ash had decided to not use Lucario's Mega Evolution, he wanted after all not've a major advantage over May. He would rely on his skill, and not having another Mega Evolution.

"Lucario vs Blaziken! Begin!"

"Alright Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered, having no plans to go easy on May.

"Flamethrower!" May countered. The two attacks clashed in the middle, but the Flamethrower slowly overpowered the Aura Sphere.

"Lucario, get close and you Force Palm!" Ash shouted, watching as Lucario rushed to Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick!" May roared, Blaziken setting his foot on fire before blocking Lucario's Force Palm with it.

"Close Combat!" Ash shouted, having underestimated May's Blaziken.

"Send him flying, Sky Uppercut!" May countered, wanting to show Ash how much she had learnt.

"Block it with an Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered, having to play comeback. An explosion was created as the two attacks collided, forcing Ash and May to cover their eyes from the smoke.

"Now, use Bone Rush!" Ash quickly shouted, using the smoke as a cover. Summoning a bone in his hand, Lucario rushed over to Blaziken who still wasn't seeing anything.

"Blaziken spin around with using Mega Kick!" May tried to counter, hoping that Blaziken would hit Lucario by doing do.

"Jump up in the air and hit her then!" Ash ordered, knowing that Blaziken wasn't going to hit Lucario there.

"Dodge it!" May screamed, but it was no use. Lucario managed to hit Blaziken, slamming him into the ground.

"Give him another Aura Sphere!" Ash followed up.

"Send it back with Blaze Kick and then use Overheat!" May ordered. Blaziken quickly sent the Aura Sphere back before Lucario was able to dodge it. Then he followed with an Overheat which slammed Lucario into the wall, but he didn't stop using it until he saw that Lucario had fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"You did great Lucairo." Ash said, recalling his Pokemon.

"Return Blaziken." May continued, recalling Blaziken. "Let's go Venusaur!"

"Ready for this buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Then let's go!" Ash shouted, watching as Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu vs Venusaur! Begin!" the referee announced.

"Alright Pikachu, let's show them how it's done! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, watching in awe as Pikachu released a blue Thunderbolt. May, who also only started, didn't even think about giving Venusaur an order.

"Incredible. Venusaur, use Sunny Day!" May shouted, hearing Venusaur cry out in pain from the attack. "Now get a hold on Pikachu with your vines!"

"Agility into Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, never getting bored from watching Pikachu battle. Dodging Venusaur's vines without a problem, Pikachu quickly smashed Venusaur's head with his glowing tail. "Now, Thunder!"

"Quick, use Solar Beam!" May ordered, hoping to at least somewhat block the damage. With Sunny Day being used, Venusaur quickly managed to fire off a Solar Beam which clashed with the Thunder and created an explosion which hurt both Pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu, use Double Team! Then use Volt Meteor!" Ash shouted, grinning at May's expression. Using Double Team, Pikachu then started charging at Venusaur with Iron Tail. Instead of using to do any major damage, Pikachu hit Venusaur with and flung himself up in the air while activating Volt Tackle. Using the speed from flinging himself up, Pikachu gained more and more power before he fell, effectively doubling the power.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he was falling at an amazing speed back down.

"Dodge it Venusaur!" May screamed, but it was too late. Venusaur wasn't fast enough and Pikachu fell straight on Venusaur, a massive explosion occurred.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"Alright, you're up Glaceon!" May said, releasing Glaceon.

"Pikachu vs Glaceon! Begin!"

"Alright Pikachu, waste no time and use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered, wanting to battle May's Blaziken with Charizard.

"Counter with your own Iron Tail!" May shouted, watching as the two clashed with their tails. But Pikachu quickly proved his strength and slammed Glaceon into the ground.

"Now, give her a Thunder!" Ash continued, while Pikachu released a massive Thunder. Glaceon screamed in pain as she got hit. Falling down to the ground, May stared at her in horror.

"You can do it Glaceon!" May cheered, watching as Glaceon slowly stood up.

"Impressive, but not enough. Pikachu, finish her with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted, Pikachu running faster and faster before being surround by electricity which soon turned blue. Slamming into Glaceon, who was sent flying, it quickly became clear that Glaceon had fainted.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!"

"Pikachu, return." Ash said, waiting until Pikachu had jumped up on his shoulder. "Finish it Charizard!"

"You were amazing Glaceon. Let's go Blaziken!"

"Charizard vs Blaziken! Begin!"

"Let's not waste any time! Mega Evolution now!" May shouted, holding up the Blazikenite. Quickly transforming, Blaziken charged at Charizard. "Sky Uppercut!"

"Counter with Mega Punch!" Ash ordered, having a big grin on his face. Powering up, Charizard quickly blocked Blaziken's Sky Uppercut with it, before taking another swing.

"Blaze Kick!" May shouted, hoping Blaziken would be fast enough. Spinning around, Blaziken parried Charizard's second Mega Punch with his own Blaze Kick.

"Flamethrower!" Ash quickly said, wanting to see how strong Blaziken really was.

"Use Flamethrower too!" May shouted, both Pokemon releasing the attack. Trying to overpower each other, it quickly became clear that Charizard still was stronger.

"Get close and use Wing Attack!" Ash ordered, hoping to catch Blaziken before he could react. Having managed to use Wing Attack, Charizard hurried away before Blaziken could do anything.

"Quick Attack into Overheat!" May screamed, hoping Blaziken was fast enough. Getting close, Blaziken opened his mouth and released Overheat and hit Charizard. Screaming in pain, there wasn't much Charizard could do. The pain made him unable to do anything.

"Charizard, get out of there!" Ash ordered, hoping Charizard could do it. Hearing his trainer's orders, Charizard barely managed to get away. Ceasing the attack, Blaziken stared at Charizard. Charizard stared back, waiting for Ash to use the Mega Stone. "I'm impressed May. But I've to disappoint you. This ends now! Charizard, Mega Evolution now!"

"You got another one?!" May exclaimed, no one besides Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Sir Aaron and Charizard knowing about it. Turning from orange to black and the flame on his tail turning blue, Charizard let out a roar which sent fears into everyone watching.

"Let's finish this! Blast Burn!" Ash ordered, proud of May's strength. But he wouldn't let her win.

"Show them your Blast Burn, Blaziken!" May shouted, not knowing how strong Charizard had become. Clashing in the middle, there was no doubt. Blaziken had nothing on Charizard, and couldn't breath as the Blast Burn hit him in the chest.

* * *

"So that's Ash true power?" Brock asked, staring in horror as he saw Charizard's Blast Burn connect.

"I've never seen such strength from a Pokemon before." Prof. Oak added.

'I think only Arceus himself would not fear a battle with Charizard.' Mewtwo stated, earning looks from everyone.

"If only the strongest Pokemon known to us would dare to battle Charizard, how strong can he possibly get?" Paul questioned, no one answering.

* * *

"So May, it looks like it ends here." Ash stated, having a smile on his face.

"Looks so, but I still want you to finish it with a bang!" May exclaimed.

"Alright Charizard. End this with Ultimate Dragon Rush!" Ash shouted, Charizard summoning all of his hidden strength. Releasing the attack, being multiple times bigger and stronger then anyone had ever seen, it rushed towards Blaziken who only stared at it in horror. Hitting Blaziken directly, no one doubted that Blaziken had fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee shouted, trembling a little as he had seen the Dragon Rush.

"Incredible! Now, give it your all for our ever World Champion! Ash Ketchum!" the announcer practically screamed over the microphone. The crowd exploded at the words, cheering for Ash.

'I've done it. I'm truly the World Champion!' was Ash's last thought before May nearly tackled him and placed her lips on his.

* * *

**So, did you manage it get through it? I had a hard time writing it, simply because I mostly focused on the battle. It ended up rather short, but that's how it's. Write anything that was good, bad, something I can improve or just what you thought about this story in your reviews! I'll try to apply as much as possible to my other stories, after all I want them to be as good as possible. We won't see each other anymore on this story, so for those who're interested, go and check out my other stories! I'll see you there if you decide to read them! Until next time then!**


End file.
